


Fight From the Inside

by getagriponmyboyracerrollbar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Graphic Description, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Music, Musicians, Roommates, Sex, Sisters, flatmates, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 39,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getagriponmyboyracerrollbar/pseuds/getagriponmyboyracerrollbar
Summary: It’s 1972.  Sisters Kylie and Toni Owings have had a difficult time growing up after a traumatic childhood.Toni is 20, is stable, and has a brilliant guitarist boyfriend.Kylie is 22, and a chaotic disaster.  She is haunted by the trauma she survived and all she wants is out.She soon finds that she doesn’t have to do this alone, when she meets a guy with a questionable reputation and a huge heart, it doesn’t take long for him to find himself entrenched in Kylie’s life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve been a Queen fan for a very, very, very long time. Since discovering them in the mid-70s, they have been my greatest obsession, favorite band, and my heart will always belong to Roger Taylor.
> 
> I tend to keep my chapters short - around 1000 - 2000 words - don’t let the number of chapters make you go 😳.

**Fight From the Inside**

 

The nightmares came to Kylie in such vivid detail, it was like reliving it.  She always woke up screaming.  Sometimes at random points, sometimes all the way at the end.

It had been a fun family night out, dinner and then the cinema.Kylie Owings, then twelve years old, and her sister Toni, two years younger, were in the back seat of the car when their father suddenly swerved to avoid an oncoming truck, in their lane.Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as the car ran off the road into a ditch, and flipped twice before coming to a stop upside down. 

Kylie remembered waking up to her mother screaming her name.  Toni was still unconscious, and their mother was screaming at Kylie to get herself and her sister out of the car. 

She managed to do so, but had to drag Toni as they were almost the same size.  Depositing her sister on a nearby grassy area, Kylie ran back to the car.  She got down on the ground and tried to crawl inside, calling for her Dad.

Both of her parents hung upside down, suspended by their seat belts.  “Kylie!” her mother called her repeatedly, “don’t...don’t look...” But it was too late, Kylie saw the steering column had impaled her father and he took his last breath when she called out “Daddy, no!!”

“Kylie, look at my face,” her mother insisted.  Kylie could not look away from her father, dead, a huge puddle of blood on the ground under him.  “Kylie!” her mother yelled at her again, and Kylie turned to her.  Pieces of glass from the broken windshield were embedded in her face, chest, and stomach.  She was bleeding profusely and still trying to get Kylie to listen.  

“We love you,” she said, “take care of each other.  Kylie saw the light leave her mother’s eyes.

Some well-meaning passers-by stopped.  Kylie felt a man pulling her away from the wreckage that was their car, screaming for her parents.  He left her in the grass, next to her sister, who was just coming to from the ordeal.  Kylie wrapped herself around her sister, both crying.  

“Mum and Dad, where are Mum & Dad, are they ok?” Toni cried.  

Kylie held her tighter.“No,” she said, “they’re not ok.”

An ambulance arrived and immediately took care of the two girls.  Kylie was dazed, numb from the horror she had just witnessed.  She couldn’t even speak.

After the funeral, the girls moved in with their Aunt Helena, and their cousin Randall, until Toni came of age, at which point they moved, per the wills, into the cottage they used to lived in as a family.

When Kylie turned 22, she couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to get out. The house was filled with painful memories.Ghosts of family times gone past were everywhere.For Kylie, it all manifested in the form of horrific, chronic nightmares.What was a normal little girl had turned into a shattered, troubled young woman.

Toni was 20, and well beyond capable of being on her on.  She was level-headed, responsible, self-confident, and often had to look after Kylie as a makeshift mother figure. 

 Kylie, on the other hand, was emotional, temperamental, a degree of wild & unpredictable, even more so under stress.  Although she exuded a tough exterior, inside she was, for lack of a better word, broken. 

She had spent the last ten years reliving that night in her dreams.  They came sporadically.  Sometimes once in a week, sometimes every night for lengthy periods of time.  There was no rhyme or reason as to when they happened.

They couldn’t have been more different.  Toni favored their father, tall, dark hair, brown eyes, and she was solid.  She wasn’t heavy, but she did have a bigger build than her sister.  Kylie was the spitting image of their mother.  Shorter, strawberry blonde and brown eyes.  Toni always teased her as a kid, told her she was chubby.  As she got older, Kylie preferred to describe herself as “curvy in all the right places”. 

Toni was in a stable relationship with her boyfriend, Brian.  He was tall, with a mop of curly dark hair.  He was kind, gentle, intelligent, with a good sense of humor.  He was a perfect complement to Toni.  He was even patient about Toni having to look after her sister when she became troublesome, which was happening more frequently.  Kylie would wake up in a cold sweat, screaming and crying, and sometimes she had a hard time waking out of it.  It was like sleepwalking through hell, and Kylie was not dealing with it well.  Toni insisted she start looking for her own flat, knowing that if she stayed, Kylie would never move beyond her current state.

Kylie went through the paper every Saturday morning, circling possible rentals, then off she’d go to check them out.  This particular Saturday morning she was in a bad funk. 

She had one of the intense nightmares the night before.The pool of blood on the ground, flowing right to where she was, on hands and knees, trying to talk to her father.  His eyes were glazed over, and the blood kept coming, until she was in it.  She stood up, looking at her blood drenched hands, and that was when she woke up screaming. 

Toni had spent the night at Brian’s, so wasn’t there to help her get through it.  Sometimes it took only a few minutes for her to settle down and go back to sleep.  But then there were times where she couldn’t go back to sleep at all.  She wavered between fitful sleep and insomnia, and she carried loads of anxiety full time.

Toni and Brian arrived just as Kylie was about to leave.She rushed past them in the entry way, paper folded under her arm, and slipped out the door while flipping her sister the bird. 

“What was that all about?” Brian asked.

“That’s her way of saying thanks for not being here.She must have had a bad one.”

Kylie’s irritation with her sister waned over the course of the day, and she wound up calling her, due to the frustration of being unable to find a flat.

“All the ones I can afford are disgusting. Dirty buildings, creepy people around.Roaches.I don’t do roaches,” she explained.

Toni told her everything would work out, they’d find somewhere for her to live.She told her to stay positive.Kylie told her where she could shove that “positive” for the moment.

“Listen, let’s get together at the pub this evening,” Toni suggested.  “Brian’s got a friend meeting us there, it will be nice for you to meet someone new.”

“Is this a setup?” Kylie asked.“You know how much I hate setups.”

“It’s not a setup, Ky, I promise.  Just friends getting together for drinks.”

“Ok, I’ll be there around 6.But if this smells like a setup, I’m gone.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find chapter summaries just give away too much before you read the fic, so I won’t be using them :)

At 6:15, Kylie arrived at the pub, dropped her bag and the paper on the booth bench, and was gone in a flash with an “I need a drink”, and headed for the bar. 

There was a small gap in the crowd at the bar which she slipped into and called the bartender over.“Kylie! I am so happy to see you!”He bent far over the bar as did she and he kissed her on both cheeks.

”Simon, why are you even back?I thought you were off in Hawaii with that hot new stud of yours?”

”Girl, that was a bust.He annoyed the shit out of me in two days.Fuck that.I’m back, baby!”

”I love you, Simon,” she smiled.

”Back at you! Shot of tequila?”

”Two.”

“Bad day?” she heard next to her.

She turned to say something back, but hesitated when she saw him.  Standing next to her, drink and cigarette in hand, he said, “I’m Roger.”  She gave him her name, and he told her how nice it was to meet her.  

Here stood trouble.Husky voice, blue eyes, soft long hair, and a killer smile, nicely clad in black leather pants, trainers and a light blue shirt, half undone.All he needed was to be a musician and she was done for.

“So, bad day?” Roger asked again.

She had to force herself to talk to him, he made her incredibly nervous.“Very.”

“I’m sorry, I’ve had those.If you want to talk about it, I’m a good listener.”

“I don’t even know you,” she laughed. 

“Ok, I get it.”

Simon brought the shots, assumed one was for Roger since they were talking. He leaned in close putting one down in front of her.  “Damn he is tasty, where’d you find him?”

She laughed, “I don’t even know him but I want to!”

She pulled back and said, “They’re both mine.”

Simon told her “Sounds like we need to catch up.”He winked at her and headed back down the bar.

”Well?Your bad day.Let me have it,” Roger said.

She sighed, “I’ve been searching for a flat for weeks, and so far I’ve seen two in filthy buildings, three infested with roaches, and six that are just far too dodgy.”

“Yeah, I know that search all too well.I had to take one a bit pricier than I can really swing to get one that was halfway decent.”

“How do you manage if it’s more than you can afford?”

He laughed and said, “I have friends that crash sometimes, they help out.They

should, they eat my food, take my smokes and one even takes my clothes.”

“Are you here with them?” she asked.

“One of them, yeah.You here with friends?”

“My sister and her boyfriend.He’s bringing a friend,” she rolled her eyes.

“Setup?” he asked.

She downed the shots that Simon brought .“God I hope not, I hate setups.”

“Me too,” he agreed.“You want to come hang out with me & my friend, avoid it for a bit?”

She laughed a little, repeating “I don’t even know you.”

“Easily fixed,” he smiled.

“Ok, just for a few minutes.”She hated bar pickups too, but this one, she could see herself tugging his hair while his perfect lips were....

He grabbed her hand and led her through the busy pub.  Right to the booth Brian and Toni were sitting at.

“Look who I found!” he smiled.He pushed her things across the bench, and led her in.Now she was trapped between a brick wall and the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

“I see no introductions are needed,” Brian smirked.  He motioned to a waitress and ordered a round.

Roger leaned over and whispered to Kylie, “Forget what I said about setups.”


	3. Chapter 3

The drinks arrived just as Brian said to Roger, “Got us some studio time tomorrow night, Rog. Around 10.”

“Wait, wait,” Kylie interrupted. “Studio time.So you’re...” she looked to Roger.

“Drums,” he smiled, “you two should come.”

And there it was.Musician.Kylie looked at Toni, with a look that essentially said she both loved and hated her at the same time.“I need a beer.”

Two drinks later, Kylie hadn’t bailed as she threatened she would, and her guard had come down.Toni was telling stories from when they were kids.That they had to live with their aunt and cousin due to losing their parents, but that was a story for another time. 

“No, seriously, she did,” Toni giggled.

Roger smiled at Kylie, “The roof?”

“It was the only place I could get away from everyone,” Kylie snickered,

“Toni was a brat and Randall was obnoxious.Still is.It was the perfect private place.”

“Except for the one time she slipped, grabbed the trellis on the way down and smashed it to pieces,” Toni added.

Roger laughed, “That’s fantastic.”

“So, Kylie,” Brian began, “ tell us something about our girl here.”He put his arm around Toni’s shoulders.

“Shots first,” Toni said, “I might need to be drunk before she starts going.”

A shot of tequila later, Kylie was grinning like a fool.“Has she told you her real name?” she asked Brian.

His eyebrows went up, “Real name?I’ve been sleeping with a stranger?”

“Ky, no, please.”

“Toni’s just her nickname,” Kylie smiled wide, “Her real name is Antoinette.And she hates it.”

“Antoinette,” Roger said it several times, stifling a grin.“It’s sort of...historic?”

Kylie laughed out loud, while Toni all but shouted, “It’s awful!” 

“Our parents thought she was going to be a boy.Our Dad’s name was Anthony, he wanted a junior.Big surprise when she came out!”Kylie was giggling, “So they named her Antoinette.”

“It’s not that bad,” Brian said.

Kylie added, “It is when your middle name is Marie. Our parents’ were kind of crazy.”

“Ouch!” Roger smiled.He’d had his arm on the back of their bench for awhile, but Kylie only noticed when she sat back and he ran his hand behind her hair and gently rubbed the back of her neck.It gave her a pleasant shiver.“What about you?” he asked her.

“She got off light,” said Toni, “she has our Mom’s maiden name, Grey.”

“Hey, I’m not crazy about mine either.”

“Kylie Grey,” Brian said, “I like it.”

“Hey,” Kylie laughed, getting her sister’s attention.  “Do you want me to see if they have any cake?”

“Bitch,” Toni threw a cardboard coaster at her, and Kylie ducked by tucking herself up against Roger, who put his arm casually around her, still laughing.

“Last call!”

“Ooh one more!” Kylie spoke up.Toni agreed.

Brian interrupted, “I think we’re good, you’ve had plenty, actually. Rog?”

Roger was getting a kick out of seeing Kylie cut loose, when earlier she was unsure of being there at all, but agreed with Brian.“Come on, love,” he helped her out of the booth.She stumbled slightly, but he caught her and walking alongside, he kept his hand on her back so as to catch her if it happened again.Toni was in about the same state.It was something they both needed, a night out with zero stress, all fun.

Outside, Brian mentioned taking the girls back to the cottage so Roger could head home.“It’s alright,” Roger said, “I’ve got her.”He led her around the corner and into his van.“Please don’t get sick in my van,” he laughed as he started the engine.

“I’m not that drunk.”

Roger smiled at her, that killer smile.“Still hate setups?”

“Not this one.”

As Roger drove, she turned sideways in her seat and drew her knees up, leaned against the seat back.She was content to look at him, but tried not to be obvious.Until he turned to her and said, “You’re making me nervous, looking at me.”

Her tipsy brain turned “I’m sorry” into what actually came out of her mouth.“You’re so pretty.”

As soon as she said it, she regretted it, and he didn’t help.“Should I say thank you or remind you that you’re drunk?Damn you can drink.”

That smile.The one that went along with the blue eyes, the long hair, the snarky sense of humor and the fucking drums.This perfect being just walked into her life, and she was exhilarated and terrified all at once.“Say thank you.”

“Thank you.Now I won’t feel uncomfortable saying you’re beautiful.”

She felt far from it, the skeletons that rattled around in her closet.  If she was anything beautiful, it was a beautiful disaster.  “Are you taking me back to the cottage?” she asked.  She wasn’t good at taking compliments and deflected them if possible.

“That’s the plan, yeah,” he answered.

“Don’t,” she said, almost pleading, “take me anywhere but there.”

He looked at her like she was mad, “Like where, exactly?”

“Anywhere. Park somewhere. Your place. I don’t care.I just don’t want to go home.”

“You’ll have to tell me about that sometime.”

“No,” she answered, “I really don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will be adding more chapters, so if you like it please keep an eye out. Constructive criticism always welcome.
> 
> You can also find me at
> 
> tumblr:  
> @getagriponmyboyracerrollbar (Queen blog) / @mistier-mist-hazier-days (personal blog)
> 
> instagram:  
> getagriponmyboyracerrollbar
> 
> twitter:  
> @myautomolove


	4. Chapter 4

They climbed the steps to Roger’s flat slowly. Kylie had one hand on the banister, the other holding onto Roger’s arm, but he was still ready to catch her if her body decided to change direction of its own volition.  It felt like it took ages to get to the second floor, but thankfully Roger’s flat wasn’t too far down the hall.  

As he put his key in the door lock, he said to Kylie, “You’re absolutely sure you don’t want me to take you home?”

“Absolutely,” she answered with a slight slur.

With the click of the lock, they were inside his flat.  He sat her down on the sofa and took her coat and boots off.  “Taking my clothes off, you move fast, huh?” she teased.

“Don’t think it didn’t occur to me,” he smiled with a wink.

Kylie sat back, watching him as he took off his shirt, heading toward his bedroom.He was thin, but had strong back muscles, from all that drumming. 

“Nice muscles, drummer boy,” she said quietly.He turned around and smiled at her.He stepped around the corner to what must have been the bathroom from what she could see, and re-emerged in loose pajama pants and a ratty T-shirt.He sat down next to her, picked up the phone and sat it in her lap. 

“You should at least let Toni know you’re ok, that you’re not missing or being molested somewhere.” 

“Well damn,” she giggled, “that’s disappointing.”

He was trying really hard to be responsible, but she wasn’t making it easy.If she were just some girl he picked up at the bar he would have her naked and under him by now.But she wasn’t. 

Kylie dialed and waited for an answer.

Brian picked up, “Hello?” 

“It’s me.Roger wants me to tell you to let Toni know that he’s not molesting me.”She giggled.

“Give me that,” he took the receiver from her.“Bri, she didn’t want to come home.She begged me not to bring her there.”

“So she’s staying at yours tonight then?” Brian asked.

Toni heard and came over to him, Brian handed her the phone.“Roger Taylor do NOT take advantage of my sister, I know where you live,” she said, then more calmly, “Is she alright?”

“Toni I would never do that.Other than being a bit tipsy, she’s perfectly fine,”he said.

Roger handed Kylie the phone, “she wants to talk to you.”

“Heyyyy, I’m ok, T, really.I just can’t be there.I just can’t.Last night...it was really bad.” 

“I know.As long as you’re safe,” Toni said, “I’ll see you tomorrow?

“Yep.Love you.” 

She hung up, and put the phone on the end table.

”You don’t feel weird at all, spending the night in the apartment of some guy you just met?”

”No, should I?  Toni trusts Brian completely.  They’ve been together awhile.  So I’ve gotten to know Brian.  I trust him, he would never lead me astray.  He trusts you, so I trust you.  Believe me, if One of them thought for one second that I wouldn’t be ok here, I wouldn’t be here at all.  Do you feel weird with me being here?”

”Not at all.  Do you want something more comfortable to sleep in?” he asked.She was in jeans and a fitted sweater from her day out looking for a place to live.

“T-shirt?” she asked, “and I’d really like to clean up a little.”

“I think I’ve got one or two,” he shuffled off to his room, saying, “you can do that in there,” pointing to the opposite side of the hall.

Kylie got up and looked around his living room.She saw a few pictures on one wall of what she assumed was family, they were older photos and the people bore some resemblance to him.“That’s my mum,” he had come up behind her.She pointed to another.“That’s me.” 

He couldn’t have been more than 15, and already good looking.“Wow,” she said, “my younger self would have been all over you.”He responded with a slight laugh. 

They spent a little time going through the photos, him explaining who was who and when they were taken.He stood behind her the whole time, leaning over her shoulder to speak and point at the photos. 

She turned around and he was inches from her.His presence, so close, was intoxicating.More than the shots from earlier that night. 

“Here you go,” he offered her the T-shirt. “You sure you don’t want anything else?”

Her fingers brushed his when she took the shirt from him.A flush came over her, and she wanted so badly to touch him more, but didn’t.She didn’t say what else she wanted either, which was for him to just have his way with her. 

“I’m good,” she smiled. When she came back from the bathroom, she had her jeans and sweater in her hands.His T-shirt covered her to mid-thigh, but when she sat down on the sofa next to him, he noticed that it rode up nearly to her hip.Her panties were bright blue and trimmed in lace, couldn’t miss them if he tried.Which he didn’t.

“Well,” he squeaked out, cleared his throat and tried again. “You take my bed, I’ll be out here on the sofa. Come on.”He stood up and offered his hand, she shook her head no. 

“I’ll crash right here, I’m not taking your bed from you.”

They argued over it for a few minutes, both insistent, until he finally relented and brought her a pillow and soft blanket.

“Make yourself at home,” he began. “The kitchen is there,” he pointed around the corner, “with all the...kitcheny type things, if you need something to eat or drink, not sure what’s there but feel free to poke around.”He felt like he was talking way more than usual as she followed him and peeked around the corner at the kitchen.“I’m right in there...my room...if you need me,” he gestured.

“Ok,” she said, snickering at how flustered he seemed, “thank you, truly.”She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, then settled herself into the sofa as he turned out the lights and headed to bed


	5. Chapter 5

Kylie woke to the smell of coffee. She quietly walked into the kitchen and Roger said, “Good morning, sleepy head.”

Bleary-eyed, she replied, “Have you looked in the mirror yet this morning? Talk about bed head.” In spite of having slept on the sofa, she slept soundly all night, no nightmares.

He laughed , “This is my usual style. It’s…trendy. Coffee?

“Please. Trendy.” She snickered.

“Anything in it?” he asked.

“Just sugar.”

He watched her put several tablespoons in the mug and said, “Sugar junkie?”

“That I am. Caffeine and sugar. These are a few of my favorite things”, she replied with a smirk.

“I don’t have much here for breakfast, but we can go get something,” he offered, “if you want to, I mean.”

“Yes! Food! I’m starving.”

Toni and Brian met them at a small place not far from Roger’s flat. As soon as they ordered, Toni excused herself to the ladies’, asking Kylie to come with.

Once they were out of earshot, Brian said to Roger, “You know Toni’s in there grilling her about last night, right?”

“What?” Roger’s blank expression was his ‘what the fuck are you on about’ look.

“Rog, I love you like a brother but sometimes you can be quite thick. She wants to know what happened between you two.”

Roger told him nothing happened. “We talked a little, I gave her a T-shirt to sleep in, and she crashed on the sofa. That’s it.”

“You made her sleep on the sofa?”

“No, of course not! I offered her my bed and she refused.”

“Did you offer it without you in it?” Brian laughed.

Roger rolled his eyes, “Yes, I did.”

Brian eyed him. “So you’re telling me that you spent the night with a girl in your apartment and never tried to get into her pants?”

“Yes. No. No, I didn’t try to get into her pants,” Roger was starting to get annoyed.

“Wow, Rog, there may be hope for you yet,” Brian teased.

“Technically she wasn’t wearing any, and she did look cute in my shirt,” he snickered, “it barely covered her backside.”

“And there it is,” Brian laughed, “the Roger we all know.”

Meanwhile, in the ladies’, Toni was having the same difficulty believing the same story from Kylie.

“Nothing?” She asked her twice, “nothing at all?”

With a heavy sigh, Kylie repeated herself, “Nothing. At. All.” She emphasized each word. “I was actually a little disappointed,” she laughed,”have you seen his back?”

“Ky,” Toni started, only to be interrupted.

“Look,” Kylie stated loudly, “you introduce me to this insanely gorgeous man, who you know is exactly the kind of guy I’m drawn to, and you’re surprised that I wanted to fuck him?”

At just that moment an elderly woman came in, and Toni felt the need to apologize. “I’m so sorry. She has outbursts. She’s just upset.”

“I am not, and I only have outbursts when you get in my face,” Kylie was nearly shouting at this point. “Did I fuck him? That’s what you want to know, right? I didn’t fuck him, but I really, really wanted to.”

The woman went about her business as Kylie left and went back to the table, shaking her head. Toni returned in a huff. Roger and Brian just looked at each other nervously. Brian with raised eyebrows and Roger stifling a smile.

“You alright?” Roger asked Kylie, gently massaging the back of her neck. He could feel the tension in her.

“She is a pain in my ass. Let’s just eat,” Kylie put the menu in front of her face so she didn’t have to look at Toni. “I need to find a place to live before I kill her in her sleep,” she said quietly to Roger.

The girls barely spoke to each other through breakfast, but Brian and Roger got them laughing. Roger told Kylie about their friend Freddie, who sings for the band. “He is very confident, struts about like a pretty peacock when he sings, but he is very kind and personable.”

“Incredible talent,” Brian added, “incredible man.”

Toni agreed, “You’ll love him, Ky. He speaks his mind, for good or bad.”

“Sounds like me,” Kylie joked, only not bitchy.”

“Oh, no,” Roger smirked, “he can be very bitchy. You’re not bitchy, at least I don’t see it.”

“You’ve known her less than 24 hours, give her time.”

“T,” Brian spoke, “please relax. And you,” he gestured to Kylie, “stop poking the bear.”

“Ok, Dad,” Kylie teased. Brian just shook his head in exasperation.

When all was done, they split up. Brian and Roger took the van to pick up their bassist, John. Kylie was told he was very sweet and quiet, until he got comfortable with you or you got a few drinks in him. They had a lot of equipment to move to the studio, they needed the help.

As they left, they walked right by the table where the elderly woman sat with what was presumably her husband. Kylie smiled at her and mouthed, “I’m sorry.” The woman motioned for her to come closer. She pulled Kylie close to her and whispered in her ear, “I saw you with that cute boy. You should fuck him.” Kylie laughed quietly, kissed the woman on the cheek and wished her a beautiful day.

Brian lent his car to Toni so she could help Kylie search for a flat to rent. Public transport was costing Kylie money she didn’t really have. Brian’s logic was also to put them in a tight space, where they would either kill each other or work things out.

“About 10?” Toni wanted to double check before they drove off.

“Yep, see ya then, love,” he blew her a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

 After a few hours and looking at 9 different places, Toni came to understand why Kylie was so discouraged.  The day was a total bust.  

“I’m starting to think that if there is a God, he’s making me repent for my wild ways,” Kylie tried to make light of the situation.

“You know I could see if Brian wants to move into the cottage and then you could have his place,” Toni suggested.

Kylie shook her head, “That’s moving in for the wrong reason, Toni.Wanting to move in together and having it thrust upon you, stop it, yes I said thrust, I know,Brian’s thrusts ya da ya da, but you know what I mean.”

“I’m just trying to help, Ky.”

“I know, and I appreciate it.I’m starting to think there’s no other place for me to go.”

“Don’t give up, something will turn up,”Toni tried to sound encouraging.

They arrived at the studio a little early, so were able to help unload the van.After setting down a box of cables, Brian introduced her to the rest of the band.A relaxed man with long brown hair and a kind smile took her hand as Brian introduced him.“This is John Deacon.”

“Hi, Kylie, really nice to meet you.”She responded in kind.

Then he took her into the box where a fashionable man with dark hair and eyeliner was warming up his vocal chords.  He stopped when she came in.

“Ky, this is Freddie Mercury, our brilliant lead singer.”

“You must be the lovely Kylie we’ve all heard so much about.”

“Only the good stuff I hope,” she said.

“Oh no darling, the bad stuff is much more fun.”

Freddie kissed her on both cheeks, “It is so good to finally meet you, dear.I hear you spent the night at Roger’s place and he didn’t try to get into your knickers, is that true?”

She laughed, “He has quite the reputation, I see.  He was indeed a perfect gentleman.”

“Well, perhaps we are looking at a new and improved Roger Taylor!”

She laughed, Roger didn’t hear it, he was still carrying things in.

Once all was set up and sound checked, they went about the business of “trying to record something spectacular” as Freddie put it.

Watching them play was mesmerizing.Kylie and Toni hung out on the couch and chair in the control room.At one point, Kylie smacked Toni hard on the leg, “Why did you not tell me about this sooner?”

“They haven’t been recording long, I’ve only been here a few times before tonight.When I met Roger, I thought you two might hit it off.”

“Hit it off?I wanted to rip his clothes off the moment he spoke to me,” said Kylie.“Trouble is, it’s impossible to tell if he would even bother with me.And how badly he’d break my heart in the end.”

Freddie pulled Kylie aside a bit later, while taking a break.“Did I hear correctly that you’re looking for a place to live?”

“I am,” she answered.“I need to move out of the cottage Toni and I share.It’s where we lived as kids.”

“Before the accident.”

“Yeah,” she was relieved, at least he knew about that part. “I can’t really handle it anymore.”

Freddie took her hand. “I have a very good friend with a nice flat, they need a mate.The rent is too high for one person.”

“Hmm,” she said, “would this good friend of yours happen to play the drums for a soon to be world famous band?”

He smiled and said, “Why yes! Do you know him?”

“I think we’ve met,” she laughed. 

“He needs a flatmate, you need a flat.Sounds perfect to me.Think it over, would you?”

“Ok,” she replied, “I’ll think about it.”

Roger came over, “What’s all this?Trying to steal my girl, Fred?”

Kylie had no idea how to respond to this.“We’ve been discussing her living situation.You need a flatmate.Your girl here needs somewhere to live.”

“I’m doing fine on my own,” Roger said, “Did it ever occur to you that she doesn’t want to live with me, or a guy in general?”

Freddie started to get cocky with him. “Yes, you’re fine as long as one of us chips in.You need each other,”He then simply walked away.

Toni and Brian came over and said they were going to a pub a few blocks down for food and some down time, they invited Freddie, Roger and Kylie, and away they went. 

At dinner, Kylie was fidgety.Next to Roger, he nudged her shoulder with his and asked if she was ok.“Stress.I’m not finding a place.I’m overwhelmed at the cottage.It’s getting worse.I do everything I can to not be there, if you haven’t noticed.”

“I have.But I thought it was just because you liked my company that we’ve spent so much time together today .”

She giggled, “I do.If I didn’t, you would know.”

“You would,” Toni spoke up.“She can be pretty mean.”

“I’m the nicest person you’ll ever meet,” Kylie scoffed, Roger laughed, and Toni coughed “bollocks” into her hand.

Freddie brought up the living situation again, insisting that it was the perfect arrangement.“Give it a rest, Fred,” Roger lit a cigarette.He offered one to Kylie but she declined.“Seriously I’m doing fine.”

“Every month is a struggle.You work extra hours, you’re tired, and you play like shit.Live with the girl and it will be better,” Freddie stated, as though it was an order.“I have another idea that would make it even better than that.Maybe we’ll talk about that later.”

Kylie had two pints in her before she started to relax.She sat back and Roger stroked her hair.He ran his fingers down the back of her neck, across her shoulders.“Are you always this tense?” he asked, “It’s like knots in there.”

“Not always, but a lot,” she admitted.“I’m not good with stress.”

“You would have much less if your living situation changed,” Toni became more serious.“We just need to keep looking.Besides,” her tone changed, “I’m sick of your face.You are a mess and I’m a neat freak, it’s a bad combo.”Kylie laughed.“And you’re a massive...“ she stopped when Brian cleared his throat and glanced at her.

“You’re not really selling the positives, dear,” Freddie shut her up

“I admit I’m not easy to live with,” Kylie stated. “I rarely use glasses, I just drink from the container, I’m messy, and I hate to clean, especially dishes.I leave my clothes everywhere.I have nightmares and I sleepwalk.I could probably think of a dozen more things that make me a bad choice.”

Toni added, “She walks around in her underwear all the time, no modesty. At all.”

“Now that’s a selling point,” Freddie interjected with a smile.

“She can be rude, she has no shame.She says exactly what she means or wants, consequences be damned, much like someone else we know,”

“I have no idea who you must mean,” Freddie acted disinterested.

“But, she is a really compassionate person.She cares, that’s why she’s such a mess.And she cooks really well, that’s a bonus.The snoring, though, Rog, I can’t take it anymore.Take her or she’s homeless.” 

“I don’t snore.” Kylie threw a coaster at her.  It nailed Toni in the shoulder.

“Can’t you just feel the love?” Brian joked.

They both agreed to think about it.

Heading back to the studio, Roger took Kylie with him.Before starting the engine, he turned to her and said, “Look, I really do need a roommate.You’ve been there, you know it’s a decent place, in a decent area, and you’re always going to be safe with me.I would never let anyone hurt you.I promise you, I’ve got you.”

She wasn’t sure how to respond.She wanted to, because she really fancied him, but was terrified.He looked so down, she could tell when he talked to her like this, privately, he wasn’t the funny guy keeping things lighthearted.She saw the real Roger much more as time went on.She really was concerned how badly he was exhausted from working so much.

“Ok.”

“Yes?” he wanted to make sure he really heard it.

“Yeah, I’ll give it a shot.Because YOU asked me, not because everyone else is pushing us together.” 

His gut told him to lean over and kiss her, but he didn’t.He just said “this is gonna be fun,” gave her that knock out smile and started the engine.

They weren’t back at the studio long before they realized they were spinning their wheels from exhaustion.Freddie kept recording the same parts over and over, and being unhappy with it. Brian was getting frustrated. John just up and left, he was done.Roger and Kylie were sitting on the sofa, she had put a pillow against his leg and fallen asleep.He rubbed her arm, waking her up, “Love, you ready to go?”Sleepily she nodded yes.The next thing she knew, she was waking up on his sofa, using him as a pillow, wrapped up in the same blanket.He was out cold.

The move was planned for a week from Saturday.That gave her time to pack.She took time off work to do it.Every night, after, they went to the pub a few miles from the cottage, hung out, drank, laughed, the girls having spats and all four laughing themselves stupid.Most of all, Kylie and Roger got more comfortable with each other. 

Brian joked that he and Toni had created a monster, since Roger and Kylie had clicked right away.They became thick as thieves.They had the same sense of humor, the same devil-may-care attitude about life, they poked at each other, bickered, laughed at secret whispers, and most of all, they had fun together.Something was afoot.


	7. Chapter 7

I’m still nervous about this,” Kylie said to Toni. It was an unusually hot day for England. The girls were sat in beach chairs in the small front garden of the cottage.

“It’ll be fine, trust me. You two have gotten really close, even a little touchy-feely, I’d say.”

“That doesn’t necessarily mean anything.” Kylie felt sure something bad was going to happen. “You know how I feel, I don’t want to live with awkward weirdness between us. I like him. Not just as a friend, you know this. At some point he will stay out all night and I’ll be spending the night crying because he’s with some girl whose name he won’t remember in the morning, he’ll come straggling in smelling of sex and I’ll have to move again because I can’t deal with that.”

Toni sighed.

“Or worse, he’ll bring some slut home, and I’ll be stuck in my room with my stereo loud enough so I don’t have to listen to the sounds they make, and so they won’t hear me crying. The next morning she’ll still be there, wearing one of his shirts, walking around like she lives there, both of them smelling like sex and him not keeping his hands to himself. Then I’ll have to move again because I can’t deal with that.”

Toni shook her head. “Any other horrible scenarios that you’ve got rattling around in your head or does that cover it all?”

“Did you tell him how scary the nightmares can be, how to help me if I need it? Fuck, T, we’re laying the pathetic, fucked up responsibility that is me on top of this guy.”

“Yes,” Toni said, “and with any luck, one day this guy will be on top of the fucked up, pathetic responsibility that is you. Or under, that’s fun.”

“She totally glossed over what Toni was saying. I might freak the boy out completely, scare him to death, he’ll think I’m batshit crazy, and I’ll have to move again because he can’t deal with that.”

“Done now?”

“For now, I might think of more.”

Toni picked up one of the magazines they were reading and threw it at her. “What about this one? You move in, you guys get really close, one thing leads to another and bam, he’s in love with you.”

“Never gonna happen,” Kylie said. “I’d be nothing but one in a long string of other girls. I’d definitely have to move out because…”

“…you can’t deal with that.” Toni finished her speech for her. She turned to Kylie. “Look, I’ve seen him look at you when you’re not paying attention. He rubs your neck or plays with your hair when we go out. You guys are always touching each other in some way. When we’re out, I know your thighs are stuck together like glue under the table, tell me I’m wrong on that one.”

Kylie sighed, “It’s a booth, kinda have to be.”

“Shit Ky, those booths are big enough for three. He pokes or nudges you, you lean on him, I saw the other night when you two were on the sofa at the studio. You were crashed with your head in his lap, looking at a magazine while he stroked your hair. Kylie, I’m telling you there is something there.”

“He’s a shameless flirt. I’ve heard his reputation. Different girl every night. I’m insanely crazy about a fucking manwhore. What is wrong with me? Don’t answer that.”

“I’ve not seen him flirt or spend time with anyone but you since you met. You’ll see, I‘m not kidding.”

“You make us sound like a couple of 12 year olds with a crush on each other.”

“Because you are. Well, not the 12 year old part, but otherwise.”

“We’re just friends, we click,” Kylie sighed.

“You’ll be doing more than clicking one day,” Toni laughed loudly.

During this whole exchange they were watching John, Brian and Roger trying to squeeze Kylie’s stuff into Roger’s van. Kylie shouted at them, “You know you could do this in more than trip.”

“Nope, one trip,” Roger shouted back.

Toni was ordering them about and having far too much fun doing so. They were loading an ornate, heavy oak stand mirror and she got quite bossy. “That is an antique, it belonged to our grandmother, be extra careful with that.”

Once they seemed to be done, the three headed over to the girls and sat down in the grass. “You have a lot of shit,” John laughed.

Kylie snickered, “Hopefully it’ll all arrive in one piece in that hunk of junk van.”

Roger clutched his chest, feigning absolute devastation. “I love my hunk of junk.”

She then pointed to what looked a large guitar case. “My cello can go up front if we can squeeze it in.”

“You play cello?” Brian was surprised.

“Yeah,” she replied. “About eight years now. It helps me when i get anxious. Plus. I love it.”

“Wait until Freddie finds out,” Roger answered. “He’ll either want you to teach him or find a way to get you in a song.”

“Ohhh,” she said. “Hmm. Well, we’ll have to see where the chips fall. He’s going to find out.”

“I think we’re good. Here,” Brian handed Toni the keys to his car, “stop off somewhere, get some beer and pizza or something on your way over?”

“Sounds good.” He gave her a sweet kiss.

Roger was sitting nearest Kylie (which Toni casually pointed out). He rubbed his hands together. “Anything else you want to add? Kitchen sink? I already have one of those.” Kylie playfully pushed him over with her foot.

Upon arrival, they decided to take in the furniture first, then take a break to eat and have a couple of beers. John needed to leave, he had an evening planned with his girlfriend, Veronica. The foursome talked, told stories from their lives, mostly stupid ones, and laughed a lot. It eased Kylie’s mind for the time being. They moved her boxes of things and clothes into his spare room, which had a corner where the pieces of his drum kit usually sat. He wanted to move it all out into a spot in the living room, but she wasn’t having it. She felt she was already imposing on him, she didn’t want him to change just for her. Fact was, this was now half her flat too, and he tried at every opportunity to remind her of that, so she didn’t have to have them in there if she didn’t want to. Toni helped her unbox some of her things while Brian and Roger relaxed in the living room.

“I’m nervous,” Roger confessed to Brian.

“Why? Are you having second thoughts?” Brian questioned.

“No, it’s not that. I’m nervous she won’t be happy, I don’t want that.” He was quiet for a minute, then said, “I really like her, Bri. I like her a lot.”

“I figured as much,” Brian said. “She might get in here and you two hit it off.”

Roger smiled, “that’d be great. As long as I don’t be a twat and hurt her.”

“Bri,” Toni said as the girls came in, “I’m knackered, you ready to go?”

He stood up, “if you are, then yes.”

Kylie gave Brian a hug and thanked him. Roger got up and man-hugged him, and Brian whispered “it will work out.”

Toni hugged Roger and quietly said to him, “take care of her, ok?”

“I will, don’t worry. She will be absolutely spoiled here.” He spoke the last looking at Kylie, who blushed. She never blushed, it just wasn’t her, she never, ever blushed. Until now.

When Toni hugged Kylie and kissed her cheek, she whispered to her, “Breathe. It’s going to be great. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Then they were gone.

An awkward silence fell around Roger and Kylie. They looked at each other nervously. He sat down on the sofa, and asked her over. She came and sat next to him, but not too close. “The weirdness has to go,” he said, she laughed and agreed.

“We’ve been around each other a lot for awhile now, this is no different,” she said.

“Exactly,” he agreed, then looked at her seriously. “Look, Kylie, I know you have bad nightmares, that you might sleepwalk, and how to help you. I know what I signed up for, ok? I promise you, seriously, I’ve got you.” He nervously took her hand, “I’ve always got you.”

“Thank you,” she said quietly, squeezing his hand. “Sometimes I feel like a burden because I’m such a mess. Toni’s made me feel like I’m a kid that needs looking after. I know she means well but it drives me crazy.” A moment of silence again.

“You could never be a burden to me. I just want you to be comfortable and happy here. Ok?”

“Fuck this weird shit,” and they hugged.

The feel of holding him was different. She loved the way he smelled, which some might think is odd, but it made her feel settled, grounded. Earthy, some sandalwood, a touch of woody type scent, and her favorite, patchouli. It was heaven.

“Want help unpacking?”

“Sure, bring beer.”

He put his hands in a box that simply said ‘clothes’. He pulled out a bright blue lace bra. It matched the underwear she had on that first night when they met. His eyes widened as he dangled it in front of her, smiling wide, saying, “I like this. It matches your knickers.”

“Now how do you know about my knickers?”

“That night you were here, they were sort of obvious.”

“So here I am telling everyone what a gentleman you were and the whole time you were checking out my underwear?”

“How could I not? Geez they were this blinking electric blue light that my shirt didn’t cover when you sat down. I had no choice, really.”

“I see,” she said, “you’re using the ‘I had to’ defense. That’s ok, I’ll get you back.”

He smirked, “Oooh that sounds like a promise I want you to keep.”

She grabbed it, he didn’t want to let go. He was having too much fun making growling noises at her and saying things like “I bet you look good in this.”

“Roger Taylor, let go of my bra!”

He raised his eyebrows, smiled, “no.”

After she stared him down for a few seconds he relinquished his hold on it. Kylie moved that box off to a corner and put a different one on the bed. They started rummaging through it. Odds and ends, random things. A scarf she always kept draped over her bedroom lamp, which is where she placed it. An old jewelry box, covered in embroidered satin with an oriental motif. “This was my grandmother’s. When she passed, all of us, my cousins, Toni and I, were given the choice of what we wanted to take that reminded us of her. I have a smaller one that matches it in there as well.”

Roger pulled it out and set it on the bed. “They’re beautiful,” he said in a very soft and sweet tone of voice.

Kylie touched the boxes gently, “She was a beautiful and special woman. When she got older, she was a badass with her cane, too. Everyone tried not to piss her off.”

“So that’s where your spunk comes from,” he looked up at her. Already, she was seeing different aspects of who really was.

He reached back into the box. “What. Is. This?” he held up a threadbare stuffed animal, it had been loved literally to pieces.

“That’s my koala, I’ve had him since I was four. Can you tell?” She laughed, taking it from him.

He next held up a slightly damaged Winnie the Pooh. “Where’s his nose?”

She snatched it away and hugged it. “My Mum cut his nose down flat because I kept trying to eat it.”

“What’s with the safety pin across this hole at his throat? Is this some kind of weird kink?”

“Yeah, get naked and do safety pin surgery on my plushies.”

He laughed hard, “I’m so happy you’re here. You’re fun.”

She blushed. Why??? She. Did. Not. Blush. Until HIM.

They were up for hours unpacking, talking about the albums and books she had, silly trinkets from her Dad, cute things from her Mom.

“I’m not upsetting you, am I? Talking about your Mum and Dad?”

She gave him a quizzical look, “No, not at all. This is the first time since it all happened that I’ve actually been able to talk about them like this. Toni’s always afraid mentioning them would make me too upset. You’ve made this a good thing, thank you.”

He smiled and looked down, “I’m glad.”

They ended up falling asleep on the bed, drinking, talking & laughing, eventually about completely random and irrelevant things.

She woke up first in the morning. She was curled up half under an afghan her Mum had knitted. He was right behind her, he wasn’t touching her, but the same position. It made her both smile and nervous. It took her a bit to wake him up, but the very first words out of his mouth were, “I can’t wait to tell Toni we slept together.” He smiled, raising an eyebrow.

She playfully smacked him, “Don’t you dare, you know how she gets.” They were both laughing, and she knew then that it would all be ok. She also knew Toni would give her a big “I told you so”.


	8. Chapter 8

As the weeks passed, Kylie and Roger became quite close.Living together made their friendship stronger.She knew he cared about her, but since nothing was happening beyond friendship, she assumed caring did not equal loving.It hurt her, and it also confused her.He flirted with her, but never more than that.  She was head over heels for him, but felt like the reverse wasn’t true.He was there when she needed him with her nightmares but then also seemed distant at times.

Roger didn’t understand why flirting didn’t seem to prompt anything in her.  He wondered if she just wasn’t the kind of girl that was forward, but then the stories she and her friend Simon told of their crazy nights in the past didn’t indicate that.  She cared about him, she trusted him completely.  He had no intention of treating her like he would some easy lay he picked up.  She wasn’t, and never would be, one of those.  He did little things to show he actually loved her but couldn’t come out and say it for fear of rejection, he’d give her space instead.

Roger never let anyone drive his van, including Kylie.It was indeed a hunk of junk, but he loved it dearly and it was extremely useful for moving the band’s gear.However, this meant that Kylie was dependent on him to go anywhere.She could always use public transport, but it was inconvenient for laundry or shopping, and she felt bad asking Brian repeatedly.Because of her reliance on him for going shopping and things, they spent a lot of time together.In fact, they were together more than they were apart. 

To save time and money they did their domestic things together.  Groceries, for the small amount of things kept at the flat - which was more with Kylie living there than Roger ever had before.  She cooked a fair amount, especially dinner, leaving Roger feeling warm and cozy, something he had not felt since he was a kid.  Laundry, which worked great, until folding time.  She was always poised for him to get hold of her undergarments.  He’d hold them up, raising his eyebrows and make growling noises, despite who might be around them.  She often joked that she couldn’t take him anywhere in public because he was so bad.  That he needed a spanking like bad boys get.  He wasn’t sure if she was joking or if maybe she might actually want to spank him, and the latter was enticing.

He was perfect at keeping her spirits up, laughing, and enjoying life.  She was, for the first time in her adult life, actually happy.  Being around him made her happy, and none of her horrible scenarios she feared had come to pass.  Toni would tell her, “See?”  Her response was always “Yet”.

So far, she’d only had two sleepwalking incidents, and although it was strange to him, he handled them well.The first was when he awoke to her voice in the kitchen.She was standing in front of the refrigerator, door open, verbally making what sounded like a shopping list.The second was when he wound up on the phone with Toni at three in the morning, Kylie had called her.When he found her, she was telling Toni that she didn’t want to ride the ferris wheel, she was afraid of heights.Toni told her it was ok and she didn’t have to, to go back to bed, which she did.Roger thought Toni needed an apology but she only said “Pffft that’s nothing. G’night Rog.”Both times Kylie found the tales hilarious the next day, seeing as how she didn’t remember a thing.

The nightmares seemed to diminish in frequency, she was only having them once or twice every week or two.Some were more frightening than others, which occasionally left Roger a little shaken, but he managed.Many of them were her just screaming herself out of it, and going back to sleep. There was one where she woke him up, walked into his room crying that there was too much blood, wiping her hands on her shirt.That one was slightly more difficult for him, but he got her calmed down and back to bed.

The band was able to get some studio time in, over the next few days, which was sorely needed.They were behind the schedule they had set for themselves. 

“Rog?” Kylie asked as they headed to the studio, “do you think it would be ok to drop me off before you go pick up Freddie?I’d love some cello time.”They had taken it with them once and she was so happy to occasionally be able play wide open.

“Sure, just keep it locked while you’re in there, ok?”

“Of course.”

Being alone in the studio was both exhilarating and frightening.Big, empty places always made her a bit uncomfortable.But once she sat down with her cello, tuned it, and began to play, everything else fell away.When she was deep in it,she would close her eyes and just go with it, almost becoming one.

When Freddie and Roger came back, they heard the mellow tones as soon as they stepped inside.They went immediately in to the control room and watched her from there.She was in the music, it was in her, and Freddie watched with great fascination.Roger made a comment about how she played a little at home but nothing like this.Brian and Toni strolled in around 11:30, and Brian had to immediately head for the box, but stopped just inside the door.When she finished, Brian was at her side right away, with questions.Of course, he knew she played, but did not expect at this level.He looked at Toni through the window and asked, “You knew about this?” 

“I didn’t think it was a big deal,” Toni said.

“Not a big deal?” Freddie exclaimed.  “She’s fabulous.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Kylie set her cello aside.

“If I say you are, then you are, dear,” Freddie waved his hand.

“That was Moonlight Sonata.” Brian asked.

“Yeah, it’s my favorite.I don’t do it justice.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, it was beautiful.”

One of the studio techs didn’t mind hanging out to help lay down separate tracks, but once he was done and needed to leave they had to manage themselves.Toni volunteered to help.“I did an internship at a studio.Kylie did too.It was the only time we ever overlapped during uni.This is a bit newer tech but I think we can work it out.”

“Well you’re just full of surprises!” Brian was excited that they were constantly learning new things about each other.So this night was serious business.Kylie could never take her eyes off Roger when he played.She was completely enamored with him.Toni had to keep snapping her fingers to bring her back to reality.Veronica came by for a bit, watched Freddie working vocals, repeatedly. 

“Ever the perfectionist,” Veronica pointed out.

“He really has a gift,” Toni said. 

Kylie shook her head in agreement, “they all do.”

The other guys had all come into the control room.Roger and Brian were heavily involved in these tracks.Roger stood up against the back of Kylie’s chair, leaning over her a lot to adjust some levels.His hair would brush her face, it was silky and smelled heavenly.

There was much discussion, playback, re-recording, mixing.Kylie curled up on the sofa for a rest, and fell asleep.By 3:30 am they’d gotten as much done as they’d hoped for and everyone began packing up and leaving.No one scheduled for tomorrow meant they had whatever time they wanted.“Come on, love,” Roger brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.She roused slightly, he said “let’s go home.”

She didn’t even bother going to her room when they got in.She kicked off her shoes and curled up on the sofa.Roger followed suit and quickly settled in, coaxed her towards him.He pulled the blanket over her, she nestled in on him.They both fell asleep, Roger laid out full length on the sofa, arms around her.Kylie snuggled between him and the back cushions, head on his chest.

They were, as she had told Brian, “fine.”


	9. Chapter 9

Even in the comfort of his arms, she couldn’t escape the nightmares.She had one, sleeping next to him on the sofa.When she started moving and trying to speak, it woke Roger up.She called out to her Dad and started crying.Roger did the usual calming that usually helped her get out of it, hoping this time he could cut it off at the pass and she wouldn’t get to the panicked screaming.It was much easier, being right next to her.He said her name, stroked her hair, cheek, gently telling her he was there, she was ok, it’s just a dream.She never fully woke up, just drifted back to sleep and he held her. 

The next morning, she woke up first, and carefully eased her way out of where she was sleeping, trying not to wake him.She made a breakfast of tea, eggs, bacon and toast, and as soon as it was ready, she went back to him.She bent over him and moved strands of his hair off his face, then very lightly ran a finger down his nose.Then she brushed his cheek, “Wake up Sleeping Beauty,” she whispered.He didn’t stir so she started saying that he missed it all, while he was sleeping.She said she’d been outside and little animals flocked to her.Bunnies, squirrels, fawns, birds sat in her hands and even a little mouse came and sat on her shoulder.He woke up during this but laid there pretending and trying not to laugh at her silliness.

 “Doesn’t that make you Snow White?”

 “Duh.  Breakfast is ready, come eat before it gets cold.”

He smiled sweetly at her, “What would I do without you?” 

“Crash and burn.”

During breakfast he said, “I don’t think I’ve eaten this well since I lived with my Mum.Thank you.”

“Rog, I like to cook, and if it makes you happy, that’s a bonus.Did I mention you’re washing the dishes? 

“He looked at her, wide-eyed, “Seriously?”

“Seriously.You don’t think you get out of something since I slaved over a meal for you, do you?I’ll help if you want.” 

 

 

Dressed and ready to go to the studio, they had as much time as needed that day, and Kylie said, “Really?Leather pants?” 

“Yeah, is there a problem?” 

“Nope, no problem, just I, it’s just, they are distracting,” she laughed, hoping it would help diffuse the ‘ _I think they’re sexy and can’t pay attention to anything else_ ’ vibe. 

 “Ah,” he smiled.“You like them.A lot.  They’re just me, you’ll have to deal with it.” 

“Well yes, I suppose you could put it that way if you had to.”

He just grinned.She almost always wore hip huggers, short T-shirt’s or halter tops in the summer.“Don’t you think your short shirts are distracting?” He asked.

“Oh, are they?I’m sorry.It’s just me, you’ll have to deal, I guess.”

“I can definitely deal with it.”He winked at her. 

_What does that mean?_ she thought to herself 

“Let’s just get going, we can talk about distracting each other on the way,” he said.

 

 

“All I’m saying is they’re distracting,” Kylie said.

“To you,” he smiled at her.

 “To any one.”

“Uh huh, you included.” 

“Well my short shirts aren’t distracting to anyone but you.”

“You don’t see other guys checking you out when we ‘re out, even buying groceries.They ogle the shit out of you.”

“I doubt that,” she laughed, “but let’s say they are.Why are you noticing that?Does that bother you?”

“No.It doesn’t.Ok yes, it does.I’m not going to let some jerk treat you like a piece of cheesecake.I keep you safe, remember?” 

“That’s safe during my sleep issues, not being my bodyguard.” 

“Well,” he was running out of things to say, “I’ve expanded it, ok?” 

“For grocery shopping?That’s not weird at all,”. she was laughing at this ‘argument’ they were having. 

“Yes.Grocery shopping.Other places we go too,And the pub. **Especially** the pub.I’ve seen some pretty creepy guys in there checking you out.”

“So?”she just wanted to corner him, make him say something, if he felt something. 

“So,” he hesitated, “because I care for your safety.” 

“Okay.If you say so.”

“Can we please just stop talking about this?”He so wanted her to be his girlfriend.

“Okay.Stupid.”

“We’re both stupid, you know.” 

“We are.”They both were laughing.This was the extent of their arguments.It wasn’t arguing.It was flirting.It was verbal foreplay.

 

They got to the studio before anyone else.It gave him time to make sure his drums were the way he wanted them.It gave her time to play her cello.“Why don’t you ever play like that at home?” he asked. 

“We have people next to us, above us and below us,” she answered, “They might not like it being so loud.” 

Everyone else started trickling in.All the equipment and instruments were being made ready.Freddie pulled Kylie aside.She was drinking some water when he asked her, very quietly,“Are you two shagging yet?”She nearly choked.“Come now, darling, we all know it will happen, except , apparently, you two.” 

“Seriously? she asked.

“Oh yes.We’re considering making bets,” he smiled.

“That’s kind of...personal, don’t you think?”

“And?”

She just laughed.She hadn’t been around Freddie a lot, but she adored him.

The rest of the day, she couldn’t get it out of her head.It was just another distraction, and one that made her uncomfortable, because it felt like everyone was watching to figure out if they had or not.She and Roger spent the rest of the day teasing each other.Every time he got up or bent down or in any way he could, he turned his ass to the window between them.He really did have a nice ass.Occasionally even looked right at her and briefly rubbed himself there, as if to say ‘look at this’.He would smile the whole time and he could see her blushing. _Stop it stop it I do not blush don’t blush._ She kept lifting the bottom of her t-shirt up, sometimes acted like she was fanning herself with it.She would always, every single time, get a reaction out of him.

“What in the bloody hell are you two doing?”Toni asked.

“Continuing the discussion we had on the way here, that’s all,” Kylie said.

“Sure as shit looks like flirting to me, Toni said.

“I hope so.”

The boys really got down to brass tacks that day.So much in and out of the control room, overdubs, discussions about how songs should go, and lots of paper with writing on them.Some were crumpled on the floor.It was well past lunch time and the girls were hungry.Pleas for lunch going ignored.Kylie kept shouting “Food!” at them.When Roger and Brian next came into the control room, Roger was leaning on the mixing board and looking at Brian writing.Kylie picked up a piece of crumpled paper and threw it at him, saying, “We’re hungry, guys.” 

He turned, laughed and threw it back at her, “In a minute, wench.” 

“Punk.”

“Groupie.” 

“You wish.” 

He smiled at her.“We’re hungry too, in just a minute.”

Freddie tossed her a look that implied ‘see’?

Then there was Toni, “Oh for fuck’s sake, would you two just do it already?”


	10. Chapter 10

As days passed, Roger and Kylie became much more comfortable around each other, yet still neither of them made a pass at the other. There was much joking, and Roger really loved tickling her.She hated being tickled, with a passion, and he knew it.She would fight to make him stop, laughing the whole time.

Then came the inevitable personal kind of comfortable.Roger barely wore shirts anyway, and when he did, he rarely buttoned them up.He wore Jockeys, which she would tease him about looking very much like hers, and that he should try ladies’ as they were available in silky fabric and bright colors.“Shut it,” was his standard response.

She frequently had on nothing but her knickers and a shirt.Sometimes a long shirt, or one she took from his laundry.Sometimes a T-shirt, tight and too short.Those were his favorite, and despite frequently giving her a hard time about them, they drove him crazy.They’d already discussed how distracting they were, but she didn’t care.

They’d pass each other going in and out of the bathroom in the mornings. It was small and there was no way to get past each other without touching.It became a game of who could make the other more wound up, and usually, it was Roger, and he was wound right around her finger.

He was always doing things like this, going out of his way to get her attention, like getting dressed with his bedroom door open, and when he got in for the night, he changed to loose pajama bottoms, and that’s it.He was good looking, he knew it, and he flaunted it.The things he did, she wrote off as him just being typical Roger.Sex.That’s what he was, the walking, breathing embodiment of pure, raw sex.It practically dripped off of him, and it drove her insane.He just wanted a reaction out of her, and because he wasn’t getting one, he just kept on doing it.What he really wanted was her, just like what she really wanted was him.But they just couldn’t get it together.

Then it seemed to become a game.More of a challenge really.Who could get away with the most - or least in this case.Roger passed Kylie’s room on his way back from taking a shower.He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and smiled at her as he went into his room, put on his Jockeys, which made Kylie have to suppress a giggle because sometimes they really did look like women’s panties.But after putting them on, he went back to the bathroom, in just those, to put his towel back.She wasn’t sure if she wanted to say anything.It didn’t bother her (except wanting to maul him) but she almost said something just to harass him.She thought better of it, knowing Roger (and she was getting to know him better every day) he did it on purpose to see if he could get some sort of response from her, and she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.Instead, she decided to up the ante.

She took a quick shower, dried herself off, put on her bra and panties, and walked back to her room.Nothing.She peeked, he wasn’t in his room.That was ok, the flat was only so big.She thought something to drink would be nice, so she headed into the kitchen.

“Hey!” Roger shouted from the living room, he was watching tv.“Is that necessary?”

She came back from the kitchen and stood in the passage way to the living room, casually drinking a glass of orange juice. 

“Did you say something?” She asked.

Roger’s eyebrows knitted together.“Do you really have to walk around here half-naked?Can’t you put on some clothes?It’s very distracting.”

She laughed, “ I’m not half naked.Also, that’s where I’m going, to get dressed.And by the way you walk around here in your underwear all the time.”

“Yeah, but I’m a guy.”

“Oh, I see, double standard.Roger, you’ve seen my lingerie in the laundry, in fact you’ve teased me about it.Not to mention you’ve seen plenty of girls naked.I didn’t think this would bother you.You were told before I moved in that I have weird habits, that I might not be the best roommate.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen plenty of girls naked but...not you.”

“Roger, you would see more of me than this at the beach in my swimsuit.”

He just sat there for a moment, mouth open, she couldn’t tell if he was thinking of a comeback, or imagining her in a swimsuit.She just turned around and walked back to her room, glass of juice in hand, and a huge, knowing grin on her face.

When she re-emerged, she was dressed, in a halter top and some old, ripped hip huggers.She was going out of her way to push his buttons.He pushed hers all the time, and turnabout is always fair play.

He was at the end of the couch closest to her, reading a paperback book.“Oh that’s where it went!I’ve been looking for it!”She walked right by and snatched it from his hand.

He looked up, truly dumbfounded.“I was reading that!”

She plopped down on the other end of the sofa and opened it as if to read.He reached over for it, “That was rude.”

“I’m sorry.But I actually was reading it first,” she smiled at him.He reached further and touched her arm.She got up and went behind the sofa.“I guess if you want it, you’re going to have to take it.” 

He got up and came around the end to get to her, but she went to the other end.This chase became faster, as they lapped around the sofa four times, both of them laughing, and her squealing each time he got close enough to touch her.He outwitted her by jumping over the back.He grabbed her around the waist, she squealed, and he pinned her down on her back on the sofa by both wrists, both of them laughing like fools.It took a moment to settle down, breathing heavy and grinning, before they realized the position they were in.A bit of awkward silence set in, she looked into his blue eyes and thought _how much more of an invitation did he need?_

He got up, took her hand and pulled her up, right against him.He looked down at her, and he just wanted to kiss her, but couldn’t bring himself to do it.She handed him the book.

“I thought you wanted it,” he said.

“I can wait until you’re done.”She went to her room and brought out another book.

He never knew whether he was coming or going with her, she twisted him about without trying.

“What, no snappy comeback?” she smacked his leg as she walked past him.

He smacked her hard on her backside before she sat down.“Are you trying to turn me on, or piss me off?”

No comeback.Just the Roger stare.She knew exactly where she derailed him to.She sat down with her back to him, laid back against him, head on his thigh, and opened her book.He ruffled her hair.That was that.

Later that night, the guys had finagled some more studio time to record, and Freddie wanted to hear more cello.Kylie obliged.She’d look up occasionally while playing.While Freddie’s, Brian’s and Toni’s interest was on the actual music, she could see Roger talking to John.By his hand gestures, she thought he must be talking about earlier that day.

They were.“Roger, you have been with more women than I can count and yet you still don’t have a clue about how they work.” John smiled.

“Does anyone?” Roger laughed, “But really, I’ve not actually cared about most of them.This is different.”

“Tell her,” John said.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to fuck up what we have if she doesn’t feel the same,” Roger explained.

“Trust me,” John slapped Roger’s knee while standing up. “It won’t.Tell her.”


	11. Chapter 11

The whole group had tables pushed together at the back of the pub.Roger and Brian had birthdays just one week apart, and this was party night. 

“I can’t believe that on my night off, I’m still here in this bar,” Simon said. 

Kylie grabbed his arm and leaned against him, “You have to be here, it’s mandatory.Plus, I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, little one.Now who said it’s ‘mandatory’ that I be here?”

Freddie mirrored Kylie and leaned against him on the other side.“I did, darling.By royal decree, did you not get the memo?”

“Oh, I got a memo,” Simon smirked at him.“More than one.”

Kylie was somewhat out of her comfort zone.She was comfortable getting dressed up, usually.Her taste ran to the eclectic.Lace and fringe, handkerchief hems, lace up bodices, corset style tops, boots of any variety, but she leaned toward platform. Boho meets renaissance faire meets gypsy would pretty much cover it.Not this night.This night was different.Birthday party night, sure, but more importantly, she had one goal.Be his birthday present.But he had to open it on his own.She was running low on obvious hints.

A simple dress.A simple bright red dress.Falling just below the knee.As tight as a second skin, hugging every curve she owned, with a slit up the right thigh.He had to zip her into it, she certainly couldn’t do it herself, it zipped up the back.She sensed it getting to him as he did so.Well, she sensed it even if he hadn’t wolf whistled when he first saw her, nor if he hadn’t made comments about how tight it was as he zipped it up.Like a hungry lion about to pounce on its prey.Spot-on what she was going for.Granted, she had to be mindful of every breath she took, but it was worth it.She also got some major kudos from Freddie and Simon which was great for her ego, especially when Simon secretly told her if Roger didn’t pounce on her, she should bring him over because he was obviously not playing on the right team.

Dinner and drinks, then drinks and toasts.Before the cake was to arrive, Kylie excused herself to the ladies’.She was only there for a few minutes but on the way out she got waylaid by a short, pot bellied man wearing a powder blue polyester leisure suit and a very bad toupee.He was desperately trying to chat her up, and insistent that she come to the bar with him for a drink.He went so far as to put his hand on her arm, trying to coax her.In that very moment, two things happened.Kylie went on autopilot and “get your fucking hand off of me”, she said loudly, and Roger instantly barged his way through the crowd, headed straight for her. 

“Oh shit,” Simon said.

Everyone followed his gaze, and Toni tried to leave her seat.Brian held her back, telling her that it would be fine.She sat down, muttering, “Two loose cannons and that guy?Yeah, that’ll go well.”

“I hope there’s no punching.I’m not drunk enough for that,” John laughed.

Simon said, “You might want to drink up.”

Roger settled himself enough to be calm when he got to her side.He approached calmly, sliding one hand around her waist, “There’s my love.”

She turned to him, he tipped her chin up and kissed her, lingering.Her heart was pounding as he looked into her eyes.  _Have they always been that blue?_  “We were about to send out a search party, you’ve been gone so long.Is this guy bothering you?”He shifted toward the guy, his hand skimming from her waist to rest on her backside.“Are you bothering my girl?I thought I saw you touch her, did you touch her?”He looked angry, and that translated to intimidating.Roger was slight, but he could turn threatening in a heartbeat.

The guy took a few steps back, hands up, saying “I didn’t know she was taken.”

“No one touches my girl but me.Now you know, so piss off,” Roger said.The guy left, making a wide berth around them.Kylie had to stifle a laugh.

Roger wasn’t laughing.  He brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers, so light and gentle it made her shiver.  “You ok, love?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m ok.  Thank you,” she said softly.

“Don’t thank me,”He brushed her cheek again.“I just want you safe.”He was so close.All that went through her head in that moment was _‘just kiss him, you want to, just do it’_. She had to force herselfback to their surroundings.Everyone was watching them.

“I could have taken him,” she said.

“I believe you could,” he laughed. 

They headed back to their table, side by side.

“Rog,” Kylie said.

“Yeah?”

“Your hand is still on my ass.”

“I know,” he grinned.

Then he gave her one good spank.It made her stop.She turned to look at him and he gave her the most devilish grin she’d ever seen.

“Payback’s a bitch,” she teased.

“Did I tell you how heavenly you look in that dress?”

“I don’t think you said anything quite like that.”

He got closer and said quietly, “Miss Owings, you look good enough to eat.”

“You look quite tasty yourself, Mr. Taylor.It’s a shame we’re just flatmates.”

“Yes it is,” he grinned.

As they sat back down, John said to Roger, “I didn’t see any of that.”

“Any of what?” Roger grinned.

“Exactly.”


	12. Chapter 12

The entire night was lovely, everyone enjoyed themselves.John and Veronica were the first to go.Goodbyes & happy birthdays all around, the girls agreed they needed to do a girls’ night.“Make sure someone let’s me know when,” Simon winked.

Roger and Kylie were next, Kylie joking, “It might take me an hour to get out of this dress, and I’m tired.”

Simon whispered to her, “I think Roger could get you out of it in under a minute.Of course there’s always lube.”

Kylie whispered back, “Believe me, there is no problem there, his very existence takes care of that.”

“You dirty girl,” he giggled quietly.“I suggested lube for getting that slinky number off, and you had to go down there.Seriously, Kylie, ask him for help.”

She laughed, “you are so bad.”

“Part of why you love me.G’night, little one, I love you.”

 

 

Roger and Kylie had decided to walk that night, it was only a few blocks.It was indeed a beautiful night for a walk at one a.m... 

“You really are beautiful tonight,” he told her.

“You’ve told me several times.Is it that shocking?”

“What?No, Ky, you’re always beautiful.Tonight you were, how do I put this?”

“Unable to breathe?” she laughed.

“Haha, well there was that.Let’s just say every man there checked you out.”

She linked her arm in his, “Every man, huh?”

“Ok, not Fred.Although he did mention he liked the dress.And Simon didn’t, because, you know, the brother thing.And he’s with Freddie.That would just be weird.Are you cold? Do you want my blazer?I don’t want you catch a chill,” he added.He was talking too much again.

“Rog, it’s July, I’m good,” she giggled, “but it’s very sweet of you to offer.”She was wishing she hadn’t agreed to walk now, her feet were killing her.“Stop,” she said, “I can’t go one step more.”She pulled one foot up at a time and pulled off her high heels.The slit in her dress rode up a bit, enough for Roger to see that she had on stockings and a garter belt.He said nothing.

“Won’t you snag your stockings walking home in them?” he asked.

“Probably.I can get new ones.Unless you want me to do a tipsy strip tease on the sidewalk.I can if you want,” she joked.But she could still see him thinking about it even for a brief moment.

“No,” he responded quickly, then scooped her up to carry her the rest of the way.

Laughing, she said, “Well I certainlywasn’t expecting this!”

“I wasn’t expecting a garter belt,” he laughed.

“Oh God,” she hid her face in his neck.Which was heaven.

 

 

She always had his head swimming. 

In a span of less than a minute he was thinking about her in that garter belt, then the thought of a strip tease, although he’d much prefer that in private, and the thought of literally ripping her dress off and how she looks underneath. 

He wanted to pull her into an alley, put his hands all over her and...Or there was going home, the fancy dress coming off, the possibility they might hook up, or then again, just get comfy and just crashing.

She kept winding him around her finger where he seemed to fit so perfectly.

 

 

Back at their flat, Kylie threw her heels violently into the back of the closet. 

“You ok in there?” Roger shouted from across the hall.

“I hate heels,” she said.

He laughed, “I know, you’re not a high heeled kind of girl.”

“Boots, I’m good with.These are a big, fat no.”

She walked across the hall and stood just outside the door frame.She had never been in his room and never wanted to.Just the thought of it made her feel queasy and jealous.All the women he had fucked in that bed. She wanted to burn it.

“You know, I do appreciate you telling me I was beautiful.Because for a good portion of the night, I felt like I looked like a hooker.”

He laughed, “Kylie, you did not look like a hooker.You looked amazing.The evil shoes are dying a slow, miserable death in the back of your closet, you’re still the same you, dressed up or not.Tomorrow you’ll go right back to what makes you feel like you, Converse, jeans, skimpy tops.Fresh faced and just as beautiful.If not more so.”

She honestly didn’t have a reply for that, not one that didn't make her feel weird.What came out was, “You’re very sweet, Rog” then she went back to her room.

Within minutes he had changed and stood in the doorway to her room, utterly amused at how she was trying get her dress unzipped by herself.She didn’t know he was there, until he stepped up to her and said, “You can ask for help, you know.”

He didn’t even wait for her to ask.He swept her hair over her shoulder.His fingertips barely grazing her skin had her holding her breath.He was so very, very close to her skin, she could feel him breathing.She closed her eyes in anticipation.Any touch from him made her feel a wave of warmth crashing over over her.

He unhooked the closure at the top of the zipper.Once again, just the slightest touch and she was speechless.

As he held the zipper pull, slowly pulling it down, his free hand smoothed down her back along with the zipper.It was agonizingly slow. She took a peek over her shoulder and saw him.He grinned, their eyes met, then came that quick look between eyes and lips that usually happens right before a kiss.They were obviously both thinking it.A memory suddenly came to her.

_“Simon, I don’t want to make the first move.He might take me up on it no matter how he feels.I want, no, I need for him to tell me he loves me first. Otherwise I will always wonder if he said it just because I did, or if he really does.”_

As he continued, she let the dress slip off her shoulders, revealing her bra straps, bright red mesh and lace, just like the garter belt.  As he got closer to her waist, the way he moved his other hand down her back, caused her to flush.  He also saw then that her knickers matched the bra and

garter belt.He couldn’t help but wonder why she’d go to such lengths.“You really went for broke tonight, huh.”

“What do you mean?”

“Dead sexy dress, even sexier underneath.Like you were expecting to get lucky.”

“Maybe I was,” she answered, “didn’t seem to work though.”

More of Simon’s words echoed inside her.

_“That boy is so in love with you he can’t see straight.You spin him about.You know this don’t you?”_

_“You and Brian both say the same thing.”_

_“How many more people do you need to hear it from to believe it?”_

_“One. Him.”_

As much as he wanted to go further, he also felt this wasn’t the right time.He didn’t want her thinking that being dressed up provocatively was why he wanted her.He wanted her to know that he wanted her for who she was, not for how she looked.When he reached the end of the zipper, she let the dress fall to the floor, then he leaned in close to her ear and said, “You're good to go.”Then, just because he could, he smacked her on the butt again for good measure.

Off went the garter belt and the stockings.They, and the dress, were thrown into the back of the closet with the shoes from hell.She grabbed the first thing she could find to put on, a Jimi Hendrix shirt that had been cut off short.She went after him, but it was short lived.She was tired.It was the same for Roger, who said, “Ok. I give.Can you spank me tomorrow?I’m knackered.”

“Yeah, I need sleep.Spanking you tomorrow sounds good.”

“Will you wear that garter belt again?” he growled at her.

“Maybe.Maybe not.”She sauntered off to her room, leaving him wondering why she didn’t just say no.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Two hours into a sound sleep, Roger experienced the worst of Kylie’s nightmares.She woke up calling for her father followed by blood curdling screams.  Roger rushed in and tried the usual gentle ways of waking her up, to no avail.He sat down on the bed facing her.The fear and hurt in her voice always got to him, but this was the worst.  She was genuinely panicking in her sleep.  

He gently placed his hand on her cheek, quietly saying, “Shh, it’s ok, you’re safe, it’s ok to wake up, come on Kylie.”  He stroked her hair, “I’ve got you, love, come back to me.”  He was scared, she was not responding.

Her screaming turned to talking to her father, as if he was right there with Kylie.“Dad, I want you to meet Roger.He’s my flatmate.So fun, so sweet to me.I love him, Dad.Rog?Where’d you go?Roger!??”She started crying, it tore at him.“I can’t find you, Rog, where are you?”  The panic came back in spades.  She became frantic, yelling his name, she was searching for him.

He took her hand and kissed her palm and held it to his cheek. “I’m right here, you’re touching me, Ky, can you feel that?It’s me, don’t be afraid, come back to me.”

She woke with a start, confused about where she was.“Roger?” She whispered.

“Shhh, it’s ok.It was just a bad dream, you’re ok,” he brushed away that strand of hair that was eternally falling into her face.

She threw her arms around his neck, sobbing.He held her, gently caressing her back.“It’s ok, love, you’re back now.”

When her sobbing diminished to sniffles, she released the death grip she had on him and got a tissue from the bedside table.“I’m sorry,” she could barely get out.

“For what?” Roger asked.

“Your shoulder’s all wet.”

He smiled at her, “Eh, just a small side effect of being your savior.”

”Thank you, Rog.”

“No more thanking me.No matter what, you’re safe with me.”

“I know,” she gave a small smile back, “you don’t know how much I appreciate you.”

He kissed her forehead and made to go back to his room, but she didn’t let go of his hand.“Rog?”He looked down at her. “I’m afraid, I don’t want another one like that.  Stay?Please?”She had never asked him this before.

“Anything you want, love.”She scooted over to make room, pushing one of her pillows over to him.He got under the covers with her, laid back and with open arms said, “Come here”.She tucked herself up against him, head on his chest, she held him tight across his stomach.  Suddenly it felt a bit strange.It was different than falling asleep together on the sofa, watching tv.  Different than sleeping on him in the studio.  It was more intimate, he was in her bed.He squeezed her tight, she put a leg over his, as if she was afraid he’d go away.

Now tHere will be no funny business, no trying to seduce me with your feminine wiles,” he joked.“I know I’m irresistible, in your bed, in only half of my pajamas.Please try to restrain yourself.”They both laughed, which is what he wanted to hear from her.

“Rog?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m wearing the other half of your pajamas.”

 

  * ~ * ~ * 

  

The light from the morning sun filtered through her bedroom curtains.Roger woke first, somewhat bleary-eyed.Her interrupted sleep the night before left them both tired and sleeping in.He rubbed his eyes, a little disoriented, then remembered he was in her bed, not his own.He couldn’t help but smile to himself a little, his intentions were to just tell her.No waiting for the “right” moment, or making it dramatic.He was just going to put it out there.

She was still peacefully asleep.He had never seen her so peaceful, there was always so much going on in that pretty little head that sometimes it was hard to keep up with her thoughts.She lay facing him, and he really looked, for the first time, at the details in her features.They rarely stayed this close, face to face for long.One of them would usually look away or they just weren’t in a position to do so.

Despite all the times he was face to face with her, he had never noticed the light freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose.They spilled slightly over onto her cheeks.Her lips he had noticed many, many times.He desperately wanted to kiss her.She almost never wore makeup other than for her eyes, and sometimes a little lip gloss. One of the things he adored about her was she preferred to be natural, not dolled up like so many other girls. Again, that insistent bit of hair that always fell across her face.He gently tucked it back in place.

She stirred, and in that place between asleep and awake, she saw him, a small smile on his lips.He softly said, “Hi.”

She gave him a sleepy smile before replying, “Hi.”She paused, then asked, “were you watching me sleep?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”She was waking up a little more.

He let out a small laugh and told her, “Ok, yes.I was.”

“You know that some people might find that kind of creepy,” she smiled.

“Do you?” he asked.

She softly said, “Not with you.”

“You’re so beautiful.”

Her cheeks became darker pink, she looked down,“Nah.” _Damn it there you go again with the blushing no man has ever don’t do it._ She looked back up into his eyes and told him, “You are though.”

“Did you know,” he asked, “that you haves freckles across your nose?”He touched the end of her nose playfully.

“Yes, a gift from Mum.Did you know you have eyelashes a girl would kill for?”she replied, trailing her index finger lightly across his cheek.

He took her hand and guided her finger to his lips where he softly kissed it.Eye to eye, he took the tip of it in his mouth, gave it a nibble, then touched it with his tongue.She bit her bottom lip when he kissed it again before releasing it.He gently smoothed her cheek with the back of his fingers, then leaned over and kissed her.It was slow and deliberate, she felt as though time had slowed around them.She threaded her fingers into his hair, urging him to lean over her further.His tongue found hers, deepening the kiss.His free hand reached for her waist, where her shirt had ridden up in her sleep.He slowly smoothed his hand up her side, while her fingers lightly traced along the center of his back.With a shiver, he broke the kiss.She whispered with a smile, “I’ve been waiting for months for you to do that.”

“I’ve been waiting for months to do it.”She pulled her hand from his hair, and he took it, lacing his fingers between hers.He looked into her eyes and quietly said, “I’m so completely, madly in love with you.”

Trying to fight back the tears that stung her eyes, she told him, “I’m head over heels, downright stupid in love with you.  Promise me something?” 

“Anything.”

“I won't be just one of your conquests, another notch on your bedpost.I can’t take having my heart broken.I need to take it kind of slow.”

He looked deep into her eyes.“Kylie, you will never be, could never be that. Ever.I don’t say I love you unless I mean it.And I love you.I’m all in.We can go as slow as you need.I’ve waited months just to kiss you, I can wait for the rest of you.”He paused for a moment.“Does that mean we can’t snog?  Because that would be torture.”

She laughed outright.  “Oh no, we can do as much of that as you want.”

“Good,” he smiled, kissed her again, his hand slipping back under her shirt.

“Rog?”

“Hmmm?” He was busy with kissing her neck.

“Is it wrong to be selfish?I want us to be together, just us. I don’t want everyone to know right away.I’ve waited so long, I want you all to myself.”

He looked at her.“I was thinking the same thing,we’ve waited months for this.We deserve something that is just ours.”He kissed her, deep but tender, touched her gently. 

“You know,” she laughed quietly, “we are so stupid.All the time we wasted.”

“But think about all that built up tension, all the flirting, it’s been great. And don’t expect that to stop, it won’t. 

“Stop?I expect more,” she laughed, “dirtier.And deny it.Keep them, guessing...”

“Kylie,” he said, stroking her hair

“Yeah?”

“Shut up,” he said, kissing her.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Toni was set to pick Kylie up at 11am.  She got roped into going to “some art thing” as she told Roger.  Toni wanted to go, but not alone, and Brian had wrangled out of it, mentioning practicing with the band.  The last time Kylie saw Brian she begged him to please go so she wouldn’t have to, as it sounded positively boring.  “Please, please go Bri?  I’ll teach you cello.  I’ll cook your meals for a month, and you know my cooking is way better than Toni’s. I’ll...I’ll shine all your clogs, you know that’s a hell of a job.  Please, anything.”

When he said, “Tempting, But no,” she sulked.  She was stuck.  Short of getting violently ill, Toni would not take no for an answer.  She actually considered having a stomach virus, but she knew she’d feel guilty.  For a little while.

 

Roger and Kylie had only just had the “I’m in love with you” and heavy snogging morning.  It was the perfect day to stay in, together.  She knew it was inevitable that she’d have to get up, they took every second possible to just be wrapped up in each other.  

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy,” Kylie said.

Roger smiled, kissed each of her fingers that were intertwined with his own.  “It’s my personal mission to make sure you stay this happy, or more.”  He kissed her palm.  Before she could even ask, he said “It means I love you.   Sometimes, it helps bring you back to me when you’re lost in your nightmares.  Unspoken I love you.”

“All this time, you’ve been telling me you love me and I had no idea?”

“Well, yeah I suppose.  I love you more than you know,” he replied, then pulled her in for another kiss.  

“Rog, the night that creepy dude was on me at the pub, you kissed me.”

“I did.”

“You lingered.”

“You noticed,” he said.“I wasn’t sure if that was obvious.I didn’t want to stop.”

“Kinda caught me off guard, but I liked it.  Speaking of catching me off guard, your hand on my ass half the night?”

”That dress, you had to know how sexy it was.  Any guy would want to put their hands on you.  The way your backside moved in it should be illegal.”

”Remember when you said saomethng about how I looked like I was hoping to get lucky?  I wore it for you.  I could say the same thing about your leather pants.”

”I knew it!” he laughed, “I could tell by your reactions you liked them.  A lot more than you let on.”

 “Ky, you were beautiful last night.  But you’re even more beautiful when you’re just being you.  You have no idea how beautiful you are when you’re just being natural.”

 

Neither of them heard the knock at the door, but they did hear when Toni let herself in and called Kylie’s name.  They froze.  “She must have Brian’s key,” Roger whispered.

Kylie shushed him, then got up and went to the bedroom door to avoid her sister just walking in, which was something she would be inclined to do.Kylie stepped into the hallway, leaving the door cracked behind her.

“You’re not ready yet?” Toni fussed.

“Um, no,” Kylie said.

“Well let’s pick out something nice for you, so we can get going.”  Toni wanted in Kylie’s bedroom.

Kylie held the door firm when Toni tried to push it open, “I am perfectly capable of dressing myself, T.I’ll just be a few minutes.You can wait in the living room.”

Toni took a good look at her sister, hair mussed, her lips a bit puffy, what looked like a love bite on her neck, a very obvious handprint on her thigh.“Ohhh,” like a lightbulb went on over her head. “Ohhhh.Who is it?Anyone I know?”She tried to get a look around Kylie, who only pulled the door closed more.

“Tell her to go way,” Roger said very quietly.

Kylie stifled a laugh, “Can’t you go to this thing by yourself, do you really need me holding your hand?”She was giving Toni the kind of shitty attitude Toni sometimes gave her, treating her like a child.

“You promised you’d go with me if Brian wouldn’t.”

“Thats not quite true, I said I’d go if I have to.This is not my kind of thing, Toni.You know this.You’re pusing me to do something I don’t want to do.”

Toni sighed, “We won’t be there very long, then you can come back to whoever it is you have in there.”  She looked at Kylie quizzically, “You’ve been so worried he would bring someone here to shag.  Now here you are doing exactly what you didn’t want him to do?”

“Well,” Kylie snapped at her, “we’ve come to an agreement on that.Not that it’s any of your business.”

“You’re unusually bitchy today.”

“I’m just sick of you being nosy and treating me like your kid.I thought I’d get away from that when I moved out, but damn if you’re not standing here in my flat still doing it.”

“Tell her to go away,” Roger repeated, quietly.

“Please go wait in the living room.”

Toni was taken aback, Kylie had never been so defensive or firm with her.Kylie closed the door and locked it.

“Ok then,” she heard Toni say as she walked away.She noticed Roger’s door open, but no Roger, which she wrote off to practicing as Brian had told her.

 

After brushing her teeth, washing her face, and taming her now terribly messy hair, Kylie had difficulty getting ready, as Roger would not keep his hands off of her.He wanted to help her put on her sweater but kept stopping it by kissing her back all the way down.He pulled her into his lap on the bed, moved her hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck.One of the places on her body that made her shiver and want to rip his clothes off, he knew that already.“Roger,” she whispered plaintively, “you’re making this hard.”

“You’re making me hard,” he whispered into her neck.He wasn’t wrong.“You were worried I’d bring a girl here?”

“I was.We can talk about it later.”

“We better, I’m dying to know about this.”

She groaned a little, “You know I don’t want to go,” she replied, Roger was making it nearly impossible to get up.She grabbed her plaid Chucks and put them on.“Maybe wearing ‘inappropriate’ clothes will make her too embarrassed to take me.”Her sweater had kittens on it, and revealed her midriff.She loved it, but she knew it wouldn’t go over well with Toni, who was dressed well, but not too formal.Kylie’s jeans were patched up hip hugger flares, which Roger absolutely loved.A few of the patches needed patches, a few other holes that were in just the right places for him to touch her skin through.Tickle her, or just lightly run a finger back and forth.She approached him to tell him she’d be back as quickly as she could ditch Toni, but the message came out a few words at a time, he grabbed her again and placed soft kisses across her exposed belly. 

“I’m starting to dig the snogging, going slow and teasing,” he told her as she backed away.

“Roger....” she had to force herself away from him, blew him a kiss and left her room, shutting the door behind her.

“Seriously?” Toni said in a disapproving tone, “you can’t put on something nice just this once?”

“T, do I look like an art gallery kind of girl?  You are lucky I’m going to this thing with you at all.If you don’t like what I’m wearing, I can stay home.”

They had a 45 minute drive and all they did was argue.About everything.Mostly over Kylie’s clothes, but Toni was also determined to find out who was in Kylie’s bedroom

“It’s no one you know, ok?Could you please just let it go?”

Toni kept talking, ignoring Kylie’s request to just let it go.“It must be someone you trust an awful lot to leave him in your apartment without you or Roger being there.” 

“Roger knows him very well, he’s trustworthy.He’s ok with it, trust me.”


	15. Chapter 15

Kylie was bored out of her mind, and she kept nagging Toni to please take her home.  Toni had dragged her around this exhibit for nearly two hours, and she was done.

People were quietly talking about each piece, what message the artist wanted to convey, what this or that represented, and more.Kylie thought everything was just wretched, and even told one older couple, “Maybe there is no meaning.Maybe the artist knew people like you would pay a lot of money for paint thrown on a canvas.” 

The couple looked at her, her clothing, and walked away.She heard them muttering about letting in the ‘riff-raff’, and how the gallery should be more selective about who would be admitted. 

Kylie shouted at them, in the near silent gallery, “I bet the artist was more like me than like you!”

Completely embarrassed by Kylie’s behavior, Toni grabbed her by the arm and led her to an out of the way corner, like a mother would do with a misbehaving child.

“What is wrong with you?Do you have any idea how rude that was?Not to mention how embarrassing it was for me?I’m starting to think you actually are crazy and need professional help.I shudder to think what those people think of me.”

Kylie narrowed her eyes, “That’s your guiding star, isn’t it, how things make YOU look?”She shouted again, “My sister doesn’t give a shit about any of this, or you.She just wants you to think she does.”Toni, red-faced with anger, was trying to persuade Kylie to stop shouting, to no avail.“You people have more money than sense, I could give a rat’s ass for this shit!”

“That’s enough,” Toni speaking through clenched teeth.“We’re leaving.Happy now?”

“Fantastic!” Kylie replied, then shouted goodbye to the people still in the gallery.“Goodbye all you lovely, wealthy people!” 

They drove the 45 minutes home in complete silence.Toni was so angry that when Kylie tried to say something about where they were going, she told her to shut it or she would stop and make her walk home.

They went straight to Freddie’s.While Toni wanted to go to the studio, Kylie just wanted to be free of her, so she told her the truth.They were all at Freddie’s, just hanging out.

Indeed, that was where they were, even John was there.Freddie always left his door unlocked when he was home, so Toni and Kylie walked right in.

“Shit,” Brian uttered under his breath.

“Busted,” Roger laughed.

“You guys are real party animals!Drinking, smoking, playing Scrabble,” Kylie joked as she casually strolled in.“You missed nothing, Brian, it was completely boring.”She tossed her bag and coat on Freddie’s velvet sofa.

“You bailed on purpose for no reason?” Toni said loudly to Brian.She was livid, and let everything out, her anger fueling her words.“She went in there dressed like this,” she pointed at Kylie, “then offended a couple who wound up leaving.”

“They called me riff-raff,” Kylie defended herself.  It was all Roger could do to not laugh out loud.

Toni yelled at him too, “And you, you’re a bad influence!”

Roger said back to her, “I let her be herself.  She isn’t you, Toni, and she never will be.  She damn sure doesn’t need a babysitter!”

“Isn’t that what you are, Roger?You protect her at every turn, dash to her rescue, make sure she’s doing ok and keep an eye on her, all under the guise of being flatmates?”

“No, I do those things because I care about her.”He turned to Kylie, “Have I ever made you feel like a child, squashed your spirit, kept you from being you, tried to control you in any way?”

Kylie sat down, cross-legged on the floor next to Roger.She linked her arm with his, leaned on him.“Never,” she said.“Not to mention, YOU asked him to take care of me, as I recall,” she directed at Toni.

“Then,” Toni continued, turning away from Kylie and Roger, without acknowledgement of what Kylie just said, “she proceeded to shout out that I was only there so I could pretend to be cultured.And then, and this is the best part, she shouted that she couldn’t give a rat’s ass about the shit they consider art.I was so embarrassed, we had to leave.”

“Oh dear,” Freddie said to Kylie, “you are quite the little spitfire, aren’t you?Why don’t you both sit down, have a drink.It’s done now.”Kylie very much liked that Freddie said exactly what he was thinking, and although she did too, although not as well mannered or eloquently.

“See Bri?If you’d gone she wouldn’t have been embarrassed by her ‘crazy’ sister.She wasn’t nice about that.”She glared at Toni.“I told you I didn’t want to go,” Kylie said.

“Yes but I didn’t expect you to go dressed in your hippie couture and act like a complete lunatic!”Toni yelled at her.

Freddie got up and got each of them a drink, brought them back and said, “Ladies, please.Let’s just move on, shall we?”And he sat back down like nothing happened.This was consummate Freddie, and Kylie loved him to death.

Roger and Kylie were talking very quietly between themselves.This went on for several minutes,no one took it as terribly odd, they did this all the time.Toni ignored them, only because if she started talking she wouldn’t stop yelling.

 

Kylie excused herself to use the the restroom, saying she didn’t feel well, and disappeared.After several minutes without her returning, Roger announced he would go make sure she was alright. 

“That didn’t take long,” John laughed, “it’s like they’re joined at the hip.”

“Or shagging,” Fred said.

“No,” John said, “They’re just like...12 year old best friends,”

“Who shag,” Fred added.

“They aren’t shagging,” Toni said.“I would know.And Roger could never keep that to himself.”

 

“Ky, are you alright?” Roger asked through the door.

She opened the door, grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside, locking the door.“I am now.”

Roger smirked, grabbed the belt loops on either side of her jeans and pulled her body against his own.“I missed you,” he nuzzled into her ear.

“I missed you, too.Now shut up and kiss me already.”

He was more than happy to oblige, with abandon.  He grabbed her hips and lifted her to sit on the counter.  She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close.  He ran his hands down her thighs and back again, pressed himself against her with a little grind.

“Why Mr. Taylor, what ever are you doing?I’m a virtuous girl.”

He was kissing her neck, little flicks of his tongue that made her melt.

“I happen to know that’s not true,” he whispered to her.He nipped her earlobe, “I just want as much of you touching me as possible.”

She kissed him fervently.His hands slowly slid from her hips, across her bare midriff, under her sweater.She held him close by tugging a handful of his hair, while her other hand snaked it’s way inside his eternally unbuttoned shirt.The deeper he kissed her, the more of her skin he touched, the harder her fingers dug into his skin.They were getting into a heated rhythm when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.It was Freddie.“Kylie, sweetheart, are you alright?”

She and Roger looked at each other. “Shit,” he whispered.

Kylie spoke up, “I’ll be ok, Fred.Just nauseated.”

“Is Roger taking proper care of you, darling?”

“Yes,” she said with a smile.

“Can I get you anything, dear?Some water?”

“Thanks, Freddie, I don’t want to put anything in my stomach.”

Roger and Kylie exited the loo, Kylie holding her stomach.“Ky’s ill, I’m going to take her home.Toni,” he spoke directly to her, “she feels really bad about ruining your day.”

Toni approached her, felt her forehead.“She does feel a bit warm,” she told Roger, “if she doesn’t feel better in a few hours please take her to the emergency room.”

“I promise,” he said.

And just like that, they were gone.Kylie didn’t have to deal with Toni’s ranting, and they could be alone.

 

In the van, Roger asked her, “How did you get Toni to think you may have a fever?”

“Roger...” she looked at him, “what we were doing.Kinda made me hot all over.It’s on you.” 

He laughed at her, “I see.So... we could continue working up that fever when we get home, you know.”

“Possibly.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short chapter, I know, but I’ll be adding more soon!

Roger and Kylie were glad to be home after the way Toni blasted both of them.“I’m so sorry, Rog.She had no right to get pissy with you,” Kylie said.She sat down on the sofa and took off her shoes.Roger plopped down next to her.

“Kylie, it’s not your fault.  Seriously, though, I don’t baby you like that do I?  Am I overbearing with you?  I know we were talking about the grocery, the pub, that was just joking around, right?”

She pulled his shoes off, moved to straddle him, she wanted him to really look into her eyes.  “No, you never do that.  Yes, it was joking around.”  She put her hands on his cheeks, “Don't you know me well enough by now to know that I’d say something if you did?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then don’t let her get to you.  I love my sister, but lately she hasn’t been my sister.  I just feel bad that you’re stuck in the middle of the crossfire.”  She kissed him sweetly, “I love you more than words, Roger.  With everything I have.”

He kissed her back, “I feel the same way about you.”

They kissed deeply, and when she sat back to see him, she said, “Hungry?”

“Definitely,” he had a randy look.  She just looked at him, and he said  Yes.”

“Chinese?”

“Perfect.”

After ordering, Roger said to her, “you know, we do this a lot.  Hanging out, together on the sofa.”

“Yes we do.”

“Now it’s different.”

“Yeah?”

“Now, instead of thinking about it and wishing for it, we can finally do this.”He pulled her for a fervent kiss.

“Mmm,” she said when they parted.“Good change.”

“I think so.”

“I have an idea,” she said.

“Do I really want to know?  You have some crazy ideas,” he laughed.

“Hear me out.I say we eat our dinner out on our sad, unused balcony.Heckle people we see.In our underwear.”

He laughed loudly, “Why do I love you so much?”

“Because I’m delightfully quirky?Because I’m a goddess, to be worshipped and adored?”Now she was laughing too.

“Right on both counts, but that doesn’t cover it all.”

“We never do use the balcony, it needs love,” she said.

They kissed until the food arrived.Sweet, gentle, passionate, eagerly.Her hands in his hair, his on her thighs.They were a little disappointed when the food arrived.Of course there was plenty of time later.

 

 

Roger had tried for months to teach her how to use chopsticks.Unsuccessfully.She failed, miserably.“How can someone so adept with her fingers on a cello, be so completely chopstick challenged?”

She kept trying until he finally laughed, “Stop, stop, you’re flinging chicken across the room.  Just use a fork please, for my safety.”

“See, if we were on the balcony, this wouldn’t be a problem, no cleanup,” she said.  “ You know, chopsticks are awesome for putting your hair up. 

She showed him, and he said, “At least you use them somehow I guess.  You’re far too dangerous trying to eat with them.  It’s all fun and games until someone gets a wonton to the eye.”

“There’s still time to sit on the balcony.”

She said it so deadpan he couldn’t tell if she was joking.  He watched her as she kept eating to see if somehow she’d give it away.  Finally she broke out into a huge grin.

“You’re joking.”

She raised one eyebrow, “Yes.And no.Yes I really do think it would be fun, but no because you don’t seem too keen on the idea.”

“You expect me to sit within 5 feet of you, in your underwear, and pay attention to anything else?

“You’re a big boy, you don’t have faith in your own resolve?”

“None,” he smiled.

“Well at least you admit it.”


	17. Chapter 17

Roger was reclined on the sofa, she was at the other end, his feet in her lap.

“Well?” Kylie asked.

“Deep subject,” Roger smirked.

She threw a pillow at him. “Seriously, what now?”

“Why don’t you come closer and find out.”

She crawled over to him, between him and the back of the sofa, propped up on him. “So? What do we do now?” She was playing coy.

“This,” he slid his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her into a sensual kiss.

“Good plan,” she smiled between kisses.

A long, steady stream of deep kisses, interrupted by conversation. Or possibly the other way around. “I have a very important question,” Roger spoke. *kiss*

“What’s that?” *kiss*

“Do you want me to sleep in your room tonight?” *kiss*

“Well,” *kiss* you know I want to take things slow.” *kiss*

“I do.” *kiss*

“Can you literally just sleep with me?” *kiss* she asked.

“There might be some, you know, um,” *kiss*

“Touching?” *kiss* “Skin on skin?” *kiss* “Erotic kisses?” *kiss*

“I can live with that,” he smiled.*kiss*

“But do you think you can stop if things go too far?”

“I can do anything for you. Can you?”

“Quite honestly, I don’t know. I can try.”

“Well, it’s not so bad if you can’t help yourself. But you’re a big girl. Don’t you have faith in your own resolve?”

“Touche. Just shut up and kiss me some more.”

 

“I’m actually tired, as in truly tired, not just ‘come to my bed’ tired,” she said.

“See, it’s the way you say things. ‘Come to my bed’. I get automatically worked up over a few words from you. How slow is slow, by the way? Do you have a date in mind when I can just ravish you?”

“As if I don’t get worked up thinking about you ravishing me? Maybe we should sleep in our own beds.  And no, scheduling that? Not weird at all.”

He hungrily kissed her. After, she said, “Taking our time is going to be difficult, you know.”

“Very hard,” he smirked.

“I was trying to skirt around that, but I know you, I left that, wide open.”

 

They both got up, and taking him by the hand, she led him to her room. “Let’s just do what we normally do and hit the sheets,” she suggested.

When she came out of the bathroom in a t-shirt, a deep “v” cut into the neck. Snug, and a bit too short, and she had on purple panties. Roger was already under the covers, propped up on one hand, waiting. When he saw her, he said, “Yeah, this is going to be a challenge.”

“Hey, this is how I sleep. We’re being normal, right?”

“I don’t actually wear any sort of pants to bed, so to be normal I could take them off,” he responded.

She shrugged, “Ok, if you want.” She got in bed, propped herself up to match him. “Your lips are perfect, did you know that?” She touched them lightly.

“They sure love yours,” he reached to touch hers but she grabbed his hand. She kissed his palm, then the tip of each finger, one by one. When she got to his index finger, she kissed it, touched it with her tongue, covering the tip with her lips. His reaction made her think this was too tempting to work.

“Did I ever tell you that you’re evil?”

She reached out and stroked his hair, where it had fallen across his cheek. Soft as silk, she loved touching it. Hell, she loved touching him anywhere. She leaned forward to kiss him, brushed her lips across his and whispered, “You may have mentioned something like that.” Her kiss was gentle and slow. He slipped his hand into her hair and pulled her over himself, wrapping her up in his arms.

When they briefly paused, he said, “This isn’t the first time we’ve slept together in your bed, without getting physical.”

“I’m aware,” she softly smiled, glancing at his lips. “We almost did the next morning, though,” she reminded him. “You know, you might wind up in here anyway. I could have a nightmare. You never know.”

He smiled, and just before kissing her, whispered, “It would save time. And could be less traumatic for you.”

“Always looking out for me. So selfless. It’s settled.” She kissed her way down his chest to his stomach, then licked him from the top edge of his pants to his belly button.

“You devil woman, stop, you’ll be the death of me.”

She kissed her way back up to his lips and kissed him hard and deep. “How so? And I am no relation to the devil, by the way.”

“You’ll get me worked up, knowing full well you want to go slow, and I’ll explode. It would be a catastrophe.” He rolled her over, kissed her hungrily, slipped his hand down her side, coming to rest on her hip. “You may want to double check your family tree, because I’m pretty sure I saw horns and a tail when you thought I wasn’t looking.” He grasped the side of her knickers, just at the hip. His fingers under, his thumb over, gripping them tight and tugging down a little. Just enough to tease her. He gently ran his thumb back and forth over the soft skin just below her stomach, near her hip and inward. The further in he went, the more little noises she made. She wriggled under him. It turned him on to turn her on, and when he kissed her again, the little noises turned almost to whimpering. She wanted it and he knew it. He had just turned the table on her. “Ok, ok, stop, point taken. And you’re no angel Mr. Taylor.”

“I am, actually. My halo’s just a bit tarnished is all.”

“I see,” she said.

He turned to his side, told her, “see how hard it’s going to be? If nothing else, I need to hold you.” She turned to her side and he spooned tightly around her, one hand holding her tight, the other meshed with hers.

“I love you so much,” he said, nestled into her neck. She could hear the slightest quaver in his voice, his emotions overrode his usual jovial self. “Promise me you’ll never forget that.”

“I promise. Never. I love you, Rog. My whole heart is yours,” she answered. “Promise me you’ll never break it.”

“I promise. Never.” He slipped his fingers under the side of her panties, just let them rest there. It was comforting for both of them, just a small connection between them, unspoken. Soon, they were fast asleep.

The teasing, the joking, the banter, it was all fun. But the crux of their relationship was this. Trust. Honesty. Comfort. Security. Most of all, love. Complete, total and unyielding. They both had everything on the line before even coming together. It took them so long to finally get to this point, neither wanted to waste another moment. They were bound and determined to do whatever each other needed, including this. No matter how difficult it would be.


	18. Chapter 18

An hour and a half after going to bed, Roger rolled over and Kylie wasn’t there.  His first thought was she was either in the loo or in the kitchen getting something to drink.  He got out of bed to find her, but she was nowhere to be found.  Then he saw the front door sitting wide open.  He instantly went into overdrive, his heart pounding in his chest.  She wasn’t in the hall.  He headed for the stairs, yelling her name.  The only response he got was from another flat, someone yelling at him to piss off.

When he got outside, he found her. She was standing next to his van, vulnerable, starting with still being asleep, right down to the very little clothing she had on.She was calling for him.Roger saw, in the light from the streetlight, a figure approaching her, staggering.Drunk, no doubt.It was a man, and he slurred, “Roger?I’ll roger you, sweetheart.”

Roger went straight after this man, between him and Kylie.“Hey, asshole, that’s my girlfriend.Walk away.”

“She can be my girlfriend tonight.”

Roger went from intolerant to angry.“You should have walked away,” he said, then he decked the guy, knocked him out cold.

His focus went back to Kylie.“I’m here, love, you’re safe.”

As she had done so many times before, she was wiping her hands on her clothes, crying, “It won’t come off.”She looked straight at Roger and said “Help me, Rog.Please help me.”He wrapped her up in his arms, calming her down.All the while she was saying,” I can’t get the blood off my hands.”

He released her so he could look her in the eye, thinking maybe she’d just slide from her nightmare to awake.  She didn’t, though.  “Let’s go inside and I’ll help you wash it off, ok?”  She nodded, then he picked her up and carried her.  He wanted her safely out of the street, as quickly as possible.

Once inside, he set her down and she went straight to the kitchen sink to wash her hands.He followed and stood right behind her.The water started out very cold and jolted her awake.It occurred to him that he shouldn’t have let her do that, he was so upset about her being outside in the street that he was preoccupied.As it was, it shocked her and her legs buckled.Roger caught her before she went down entirely. He guided her to the bedroom and she suddenly hugged him so hard it surprised him.“I need help, Roger.I can’t keep doing this.”

“Okay,” he stroked her hair, we’ll look into that straight away, right after we work out adding another lock on the door.Sound okay?”

She nodded in agreement.They got tucked into bed and he held her close.“I’ve got you, Ky, I’ve got you safe.

 

 

In the morning, Kylie woke to find herself tightly intertwined with Roger.“Good morning, my love,” he said as she stirred.

“Good morning,” she smiled as she sat up.  He wore an expression of concern.  “What’s wrong?” Kylie asked.

“You don’t remember last night, do you?”

“Of course I do.We teased each other for awhile, then went to sleep.”

“Nothing else?” he asked.

She covered her face with her hands.  “Oh God, what did I do?”

“Before or after the striptease in the street?”

“Fuck!”She peeked through her fingers and he was laughing.She put her hands down and smacked him on the thigh.

“Ouch!I do like it rough sometimes,” he laughed.

“I might be able to arrange that,” she said.“Now what did I really do?”

He explained the events of the night before, finishing with “So we’re going to add another lock to the door.I don’t want you disappearing or getting hurt.That’s the basics.”

She hugged him, “thank you.”

“Ok, this is the last time I’m going to say this.Do not thank me.I love you, more than anything or anyone else in my life. I take care of you because I love you.I don’t want thanks for that.Okay?”

“Okay.What about I love you?”

“You can tell me that as much as you want to,” he smiled, “I love you too.”

“I really feel like shit, I really need a shower.”  

“I think you’ll feel better after.”

Off she went to the bathroom.

“Need help?” he asked her loudly, but got no reply.He followed her a few minutes later, once she was clearly in the shower, and went about his normal morning routine.

She heard a tap on the sink, and peeked out from behind the curtain.“Really?Is this our new normal?”

“A man’s gotta shave,” he said.“Do you know I can see you through the shower curtain?”

“So?”  Not the reaction he was looking for.  “You’ve seen and touched almost every part of me.  Hell, you’ve licked almost all of me.”  She went back to showering.

“Almost?After that striptease last night, there’s no almost anymore.”

“You said that didn’t happen.”

“I said you didn’t do it in the street.It was quite the private show when we got back to the bedroom.”

She really didn’t remember.  _Why are you blushing AGAIN?_

“We came in, you held me until we fell asleep.”

“That was after you woke up.  You were pretty out of it last night, Ky.  Oh, before I forget to tell you later, your tits are perfect.  You’ll be my little Kitten.  You sure purred for me last night.”  

She felt a shiver, and her knees felt weak when he called her Kitten. _Why? Really why damn this boy._

“Kylie?” he pulled the curtain back slightly before she stopped him, grabbed it.  She suddenly felt very shy, which she had no reason to do, especially with him.  Despite all the teasing, snogging, wandering hands, skin-on-skin contact, there was still a little uncharted territory.

“I’m only joking, Kylie, at least let me kiss you.” 

She stuck her hand out, “Kiss my palm, say you love me.” 

He did so, then said, “I bet I’m right, though.” 

She pulled her hand back.“I love you,” she told him.“Even if you do like yanking my chain.”

“Don’t you still owe me a spanking?In your garter belt?”

“I’m not sure it will fit you, but we’ll give it a go,” she laughed, “you’d look so cute.”

“Ky, come on, look at me, I’m only teasing.  You’re so casual about having little to no modesty, this is weird.  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

She peeked out again, cheeks beet red, and it wasn’t from the shower.  “I’m not upset, Rog.  But this,” she pointed at her face, “your fault.  I don’t know how you do it, I don’t know why it happens.  I _never_ blushed before you.  Why you?”

“It’s my superpower,” he smiled.“No, really, Ky, I don’t know.Maybe because you love me?”

_Now he’s being sweet because I do love him._

“I love you,” he touched the tip of her nose. 

“I do love you.”

As he left the room, he couldn’t help himself.“It’s blurry but I can kind of see you through the curtain.”He closed the door behind himself, smirking that he was able to really get her riled up.

Kylie finished her shower, wrapped herself in a towel, combed her hair out.Then realized she’d left her underwear in the bedroom.No big deal.She opened the door to go get them, and there he was.Taunting her.Standing between her and the bedroom.Twirling her panties on one finger and dangling her bra in front of her.

“You are getting way too much enjoyment out of this, she laughed, trying to grab them from him.Ten inches taller than her, it was easy to hold them just out of reach.

“Uh oh,” he laughed, “be careful, your towel might fall off.”She just gave up and stood looking at him.

“Punk.”

“Groupie.No wait, naked groupie.” 

He handed them to her, she playfully smacked him with her panties, then closed the door behind her. _Punk...that I love beyond words._


	19. Chapter 19

August rolled in and with it came cooler days.The 19th was unusually warm, so Brian, Toni, Roger and Kylie went to the park, for what would likely be the last blast of summer.Toni brought most of the food, butKylie brought her double chocolate chip cookies and two bottles of wine.

Kylie had a hard time, the night before,keeping Roger out of the cookies as she was baking them.“Get out!” she chased him from the kitchen.“There won’t be any for tomorrow.”

“But they’re so good when they’re fresh out of the oven.All hot and tasty,” he replied.

“I bet you’re hot and tasty,” she said. She was usually on the receiving end of such statements.

“Are we going to be finding out any time soon?”

“Soon,” she answered.Then she rolled up the kitchen towel and snapped him on the ass.“Go!Be gone, thief!”

 

 

It was a beautiful day, and the park was fairly crowded.Laying out in the warm sun did wonders for Kylie’s mood.She had been over-stressed at work, and Toni had been riding her ass.She hammered both Roger and Kylie about how she was doing with her nightmares and sleepwalking.

They kept most of it to themselves.  Toni didn’t need to know everything, it did no good for anyone.  She definitely didn’t need to know about Kylie having gone all the way outside. It was only a matter of time until she asked about the additional lock on the door.  Higher than Kylie could reach.

“Hey T, can we talk about something?” Kylie asked.

“Of course,” Toni answered.

“I’ve been under a lot of stress at work lately, and you hovering over me like Mum, being bitchy, is kind of adding to that.Can’t you just be my sister?”Kylie wasn’t always good at choosing words.“I might not be the most responsible adult, but I am adult and I’m trying to be better.”

“I’m sorry, Ky, I never meant to make things worse for you.I just worry about you.”

“I know.You’re afraid I’m going to break.I get that, but I’m not fine china,” Kylie said.“I just need my sister.I miss her.”She teared up, which made Toni tear up, and the boys were trying their best to stay out of it.

“I’ll do my best, okay?” Toni squeezed Kylie’s hand.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.  Don’t worry about me so much.  Roger looks out for me very well.”

 

 

Food, wine, talk and good company on a simply gorgeous day.It was perfect.

There were two cookies left, and Brian claimed one.He offered the last to Toni, but she declined.Roger made a move for it, but Kylie snagged it, saying “you had at least a dozen last night while I was baking them.”

“You could split it in half you know,” Toni laughed.

Kylie was teasing Roger, who was insistent on getting it from her.   He got really close, but she snatched it away and stuck her tongue out.

“Don’t do that unless you intend to use it,” he joked.Just to get to him, she licked the entire back of the cookie. “If you think that will stop me, you’re wrong.”She was about to bite it, and he said “don’t you dare.”But she did, and he responded with “That’s it.”

“I don’t think this is about the cookie anymore,” Brian quietly said to Toni with a laugh.

“Overgrown children,” Toni laughed.“Put them together and they regress to 13.”

Kylie got up, teased him and took off running.He, of course, made chase.She was laughing, and squealed loudly when he got close.He tackled her not far from where they began, pinning her down.There was so much said between them without a single word.It was in the expression, the way she bit her bottom lip, the imperceptible little grind.No one else could pick up on this.

Kylie held it up to his mouth and he finished it off.She had melted chocolate all over her fingers.He released herand she held her fingers up.He licked and sucked the chocolate off her fingers in a slow, suggestive way.She smiled while he did it.

Toni told them“You two, you swear there’s nothing going on, but then you do something like that.”

“Definitely not about the cookie anymore,” Brian whispered to Toni.

A moment later Roger had released her and asked, “where is the loo?”

Toni pointed behind her, “up that hill.”

Kylie went with him, and Toni asked, “Does it take both of you?”

Kylie shouted at her, “He likes it when I hold it for him!”

Brian chuckled as Toni leaned into him, covering her face with her hands.  “You know she does those things to get a rise out of you,” Brian hugged her.

“I know,” Toni said, “but when she does it in public it’s sometimes embarrassing.”

“Which is exactly what she wants.”

Twenty minutes later, Kylie and Roger returned, soaking wet.Before Toni could say anything, Kylie pointed at Roger and said “His fault!He picked me up, and plopped me down in that big fountain up there.”

“Yeah, and then you pulled me in.”

“You deserved it.Getting me all wet.”The very second it came out of her mouth, she knew there was no way he would let that just slide by.She expected a lewd comment.She waited.She looked at him, he winked and gave her that knock out smile.Her cheeks turned pink.

“Okay, she’s blushing, you must have done something,” Toni said, shaking her head with a laugh,“We’re headed home, are you two staying?”She asked Roger, Kylie had already sprawled herself out in the sun.

Roger picked up a few things and handed them to Toni.  “I’m keeping here in the sunshine as long as possible,and having as much fun as we can,” he told her quietly.

“That bad?”Toni asked.

“Occasionally, but I’ve got her, she’s in good hands, you know that.”

She kissed him on the cheek, “Thank you, Rog.”

As she and Brian headed out, Brian shouted, “Please just don’t get arrested.”

Roger and Kylie look at each other and laughed.

Roger laid down next to Kylie.They watched the clouds for a good hour.“Look!” Roger pointed. “It’s a kitten!”

“I don’t see that at all,” she said.

He pointed again, “There’s the ears, there’s a round bit in front of it like a ball of yarn, and there’s the tail.”

She followed his fingers, and although it took a moment, she finally saw it and said,”Aww.You know, we should get a kitten.”She looked at him to see his response. 

He rolled to face her, propped himself up on one elbow.“I already have a Kitten,” he touched her nose playfully.

“No, a real kitten, Cute, furry, playful,” she told him.

“My Kitten is all of those things,” he smiled sweetly, leaned over her and sweetly kissed her.

“Are you sure your Kitten is furry?”She asked.

He was temporarily speechless, and could not look away from her.

“Well?” She asked.

He leaned over her, closed in to brush his lips across hers.“I never even thought about that,” he whispered.He took off his sunglasses and tossed them casually over his shoulder.Their lips just a hair apart, she flicked her tongue against his bottom lip.He returned it, their lips then pressing together, tasting each other.She wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him deeper.

They had to be mindful of being surrounded by families and children, so kept itbrief, but Roger told her, “When we get home,” he kissed her quickly, “you’re getting pounced.”

“Ooh, That sounds like fun,” she replied, “do you want to go home now?”

“Actually, there’s supposed to be a lake over that way,” he pointed.“I thought we could take a walk, get our feet...more wet.”

He stood up, offered his hand and pulled her to her feet, putting the hand she held behind his back and she stood on her tip toes to kiss him. 

They walked a long way to get to the lake, the path was winding and went around beautiful flowerbeds, arches covered with ivy, and a small Japanese garden.Japanese maples around a small pond, which had a beautiful arched bridge over the pond that held a number of koi.

“I want one,” Kylie said.

“You want a giant goldfish?” Roger asked.

“No. Well yes, but I mean someday I want a Japanese garden.With koi.”

He smiled as she wrapped her arm around his.“One day you will.”

Not much further was the lake, and what a lake it was.“Wow,” Kylie said.“I didn’t expect it to be this big.”

“There’s a little dock over there, Roger pointed, and they headed that way.

They took off their wet shoes and sat down.Kylie rolled up the bottom of his jeans.They dangled their feet into the water, and she leaned on him.“I love you,” he told her.

“I love you, too,” she said.

 

 

They spent the remainder of the day on that dock.Talking, laughing, kissing.Kylie laid on the dock with her head in his lap.He bent down to kiss her.“Do you want to know a secret?”

“Ooh!Yes!”

“From here,” he told her, “I can see down your top.”

She lifted up the front of her v-neck shirt.“I can show you more if you want.”She batted her eyelashes.

“See?Evil.Pure evil,” he laughed.

“I left my horns and tail at home,” she laughed too.  “This is just for fun.”

“Fun is good.Naked fun is better.When were we planning that?I’ve forgotten.”

“Soon,” she teased.

His expression turned serious.“I know you’re scared.I’m scared too.”

She sat up.“You’ve never told me that.”

“It’s not something I’m used to feeling, Ky.You’re special.”He took her hand and squeezed it, “You’re my everything.I’ve never felt that.”

“I haven’t either, Rog.She kissed his palm, “we have each other.We’ll be okay.It’s getting chilly, want to head home?”

“Sounds like a plan.”


	20. Chapter 20

Roger and Kylie had parked near the flat and walked the short distance to the pub.Kylie referred to it as “staggering distance.”They had a light dinner and a few drinks.Simon was working, he gave them two rounds, on the house. He brought the first round himself, set them down in front of them, “For two of my favorite people.”He kissed Kylie on the cheek.“How are you guys doing?Wasn’t today gorgeous?”

“It was!” Kylie agreed.

“We spent the day at the park, Ky made personal friends with the fountain, just a regular day,” Roger joked.

“Did you fall in?”

“No,” she shot Roger a playful smile, “someone threw me in.”

“I didn’t throw you in, I sat you down in it very nicely.”

“He did, But a little rough on the landing.Somehow he got pulled in.”

Simon laughed with them.He didn’t stay too long, he could tell they were caught up in each other.“Next round’s on me,” he headed back to the bar.

“Does he know?About us?” Roger asked.

Kylie lost her smile.She had to tell him.“He does.Before you get mad...”

“I’m not mad.Just wanted us to be just for you and me for awhile,” he replied.

“Me too.He asked, I said no, and he said ‘you are a bad liar’.So he guessed.I could tell him no 50 times and he still would know.”

“You know I’m not trying to keep us secret, don’t you?” he asked.  It felt like everything was turning serious.

“Of course I know, I don’t think that.  I want us private for awhile too, we deserve it.  He promised he won’t tell anyone, not even Freddie.” she answered.

She looked worried.“Kitten,” he said, “smile for me, laugh for me, tell me I’m stupid, anything.I don’t want you upset and you look upset.”

“I’m not upset if you’re not upset,” she replied.  “Punk,” she said quietly as she took a drink.

“There’s my little wench.”

After the second round of drinks, they headed home, ditching their shoes and jackets right away.

 

 

 

As she was hanging her jacket, Kylie suddenly felt herself being picked up, once again, over his shoulder.Protests of “put me down” were lost in the laughing, followed by a good smack on his ass.

“Hey!  What was that for?”  Roger asked, laughing.

“It’s literally right here, in reach.If you don’t want it spanked don’t make it so...available.Besides, you have it coming.You toss me over your shoulder like a rag,” she laughed.

He carried her straight to the bedroom and dropped her backwards onto the bed.Pouncing didn’t go quite as planned, they wound up wrestling and he was tickling her.Which led to him straddling her, pinning her hands down.

“Kiss me,” she smiled.He felt the warmth, deep in his chest, that always happened when they kissed.Parting, she glanced to her wrists and said, “Oh no.It appears I’m at your mercy.”

“Yes, you are.”

“What now?”

“I thought maybe I’d rip all your clothes off and have my way with you.”

“What a horrible thing to do!” She laughed.

“Let me think....I could tie you up, rip all your clothes off and have my way with you.”

“That’s even worse.”

He released her and rolled onto his side to face her.  He fiddled with the bottom edge of her shirt.  “Then I’m fresh out of ideas.  I guess we’ll just have to put on our pjs and go to sleep.  Sort of a drag, not having my way with you and all.”

“I have no time for this pjs nonsense,” she stifled a laugh.“It’s after nine o’clock, past my bedtime.”

Roger snickered, “Far be it for me to keep you up.  Looks like we’ll just have to go to sleep.  Naked.”  His eyes widened briefly when he said it, making Kylie laugh.

“Looks like.”

He frowned, “But I heard that you weren’t ready for such a bold step.”

She laced their fingers together.  “Your source is apparently out dated.  Time to move forward.  Tally - ho, pip pip, seize the day and all that shit,” she smiled.

“Sometimes, being with you is like living in a Monty Python sketch,” he laughed.

“Ah, mission accomplished.”

“See?”

He started running his fingers along her skin at the bottom edge of her shirt, which barely covered her belly.Kylie giggled.“There’s the ticklish bit again,” he smiled.He brushed her cheek lightly with his fingers, catching her gaze. She kissed him slow and gentle.These small, tender moments gave her butterflies.The good kind. 

“Maybe you should touch me more, so I get less ticklish,” she said.

He closed in for another kiss, saying “You think so?”

“I do.”

When their lips met, his hand smoothed flat across her belly, then another pass, closer to her bra.She threaded her fingers into his hair, tugging him closer.His response was to deepen the kiss and hey were long past being uncomfortable, worrying about if their kisses were good.They clicked.Just like two puzzle pieces, they fell into place effortlessly.His hand drifted over her breast lightly, then it was down over her waist, pulling her thigh up to his hip, a better angle for a grind together.Parting briefly, he whispered, “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” she answered.

A quick kiss before he said, “I think that leaves us at the getting naked part.”

“It does.So are we doing the weird, awkward, undress ourselves, or the sexy, I need you, undress each other?”

“Shut up and rip my clothes off,” he smirked.

He had wanted their first time together to be romantic, tender and gentle.Slow and sweet.Not frenzied or rushed.Not too fast.Those other experiences could come later. This was proving to be perfection though.It was them.How they were with each other.Fun and silly, tender and meaningful.Under the silly banter and joking was a deep and intense love for each other. 

He stood up and offered his hand.She took it and he pulled her up, she grabbed his shirt and literally ripped it off of him.He almost never had them buttoned, and when he did, it was only a few.This was the latter, and the buttons went skittering across the floor.She smoothed her hands over his shoulders and his shirt fluttered to the floor.He pulled her shirt off over her head.

Their hands clashed trying to get each other’s jeans undone, fumbling and getting in each other’s way.Roger managed to get her’s first, with a joyous “I win!” 

Right after, she dropped his pants to the floor.“Really?”

He did the same to her and their jeans were just a puddle.

There they were, in their underwear, just looking at each other very seriously.Roger broke the silence.“You are so beautiful.”

She looked demurely down, “It’s a curse.”

Laughing, he grabbed her, one hand on the small of her back, the other curved around the back of her neck.He pulled her against himself fast and tight.As he closed the gap between them, just a breath before he kissed her, he whispered “wench.”

“Punk,” she returned.

Lips grazing ever so slightly, “groupie.”

“You know it.”


	21. Chapter 21

The kiss felt somehow as if they were kissing for the first time, as if knowing they were coming together made everything feel new.  The warmth that came from kissing her seemed to radiate through his entire body.

He had held her against himself, with his hand on the small of her back, many times.  Now it was as if he’d never held her before. The feel of her skin was intoxicating. He skimmed his hand down to give her a playful squeeze on her backside.  He felt her smile in the kiss and pulled back to look at her.

“What is it with you and my ass?” she laughed.

“You’ve got a great ass.  Besides, you’ve had quite a bit of interest in mine.”

“Those leather pants do hug you perfectly.  Tight.”

“We’ll find out about tight,” he smirked.

He kissed her again, more hungry, more intense.  His lips were soft, and fit with hers so perfectly.  His hair fell onto her, it was like satin. It always had, but it seemed softer, and she wanted to wrap herself in it.

Her other hand had slid around his waist to his back.  She had joked with him the night they met. “Nice muscles, drummer boy.”  She meant it. Those muscles were one of her biggest turn-ons. They were strong, but soft, not cut or sculpted.  How they moved when he played, especially when he got intense, sometimes even violent, with his drums. He felt everything he played, and she felt a tingle in more places than one.  He had a dip in his lower back, right at his waist that she loved. She had also once told Toni it’s his back and his thighs and where his back met his thighs that were irresistible.

Roger was eager to unhook her bra, and he kissed along her shoulders, following each strap as they slipped and it fell off.  Seeing her without did not disappoint. He bit his bottom lip. She knew he wanted to be touching her, to put his hands and mouth wherever he could.

He picked her up and put her in bed, with a bit of a drop, which made both of them laugh. “You know you jiggle, right?”  he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him, “Do you want to clarify that or are we talking in general?”

“You know where I mean,” was his answer.

“Well, you can fix that.  You could hold them so they don’t.”

He genuinely had to weigh his options on that.  He did think the jiggle was sexy and fun, but holding them?  He opted for the latter, sometimes her jiggle was something he couldn’t avoid watching.  She did love her halter tops and so did he.

Things became a bit more serious as he laid on his side, facing her.  Keeping eye contact, he lightly smoothed his hand across her breasts. She hummed under his touch.  “I won’t break, Rog. It’s okay to manhandle me,” she told him. She groaned a bit when he massaged her, pinched her nipple lightly.  She licked her lips and the corners of his mouth turned upward slightly. He leaned down and flicked her nipple with his tongue, then took her into his mouth, sucking gently.  He followed suit with her other breast.

This was new territory, there were things they held off on, the very personal acts.  Kylie knew once he revved her up she wouldn’t be able to stop.

He pressed his lips to hers, rapidly moving from a simple kiss to tasting each other deeply.  Before she let him do anything else, she pushed him over onto his back, slipped his jockeys off and tossed them to the floor.  The feel of her wet kisses and the occasional nips on his inner thighs was overwhelming. He was so desperate for her to do more.

She licked up the length of him, circling the tip with her tongue.  She looked up at him, catching his gaze, just as she took the tip into her mouth.  He tipped his head back with a growl. She circled her tongue while she sucked on him.  He grabbed and tugged her hair. She took all of him in her mouth, and sucked as she moved along the length and back again.

He pulled her hair hard, bringing her up to kiss him.  It was deep and furious, he clutched at her and pushed her over onto her back.  She loved the weight of his body pressing on her. He teased a kiss, getting very close and touching his tongue to her bottom lip, then to her tongue.  Twice, she touched her tongue to his in return before they fell into an impassioned kiss.

Her skin was supple under his hand as he smoothed it down her belly.  He skimmed along the top edge of her panties. Then one finger. Then two.  When he slipped inside and found her bare, she felt his reaction in the kiss.  It felt like ecstasy. Pulling back just for a moment to say, “You weren’t joking,” with a sly smile.

“About what?” She asked coyly.

“You know what I mean, Kitten.”

She smirked, “I told you.  Seemed like you...”

He cut her off, “Love it.”  He kissed her, venturing further, his fingers exploring.  When they found what they sought, she was slick, ready for him.  A long, deep sigh escaped her when he slid two fingers inside her.  She squirmed while he moved inside her.

He watched her reactions.  The movement of his fingers, and the wet sounds, along with the way he looked at her, had her whimpering.  “Rog, please,” she breathed, “I need you.”

He removed his fingers, she watched him lick them clean.  “So sweet,” he murmured before moving to hook two fingers into each side of her panties.  He slowly slid them off and dropped them to the floor. He looked at her as if he needed her permission to continue, but when she opened her legs to him, he knew.  He gently eased her legs further apart with light, wet kisses trailing down the inside of each thigh. He had her very close already.

She’d wanted him so much, for so long, it felt like an eternity.  When he growled at her, bare and wet, he explored every bit of her with his tongue.  Only seconds passed before she grasped his hair and forcefully pulled him back to her lips.

The taste of herself in his kiss, his mouth on her, these were only a few of the things that flew to her thoughts when they had initially met.  *tugging his hair while his perfect lips were dot dot dot*. The dreams of things they could do, they were real now. She wanted to melt into him, for him to melt into her.  She’d never felt this way about anyone, ever.

“I need you,” he said quietly in her ear, nestled into her hair, “inside you.”

Her stomach seemed to flip with those words.  She took over, carefully circling him in her slick.  He raised to brace himself, to be able to look into her eyes.

Ready, he eased inside her, guttural gasps escaped them both.  She squeezed around him, and he closed his eyes, muttering, “fuck, Kylie, you feel so good.”

Slowly he moved in and out of her, she gasped with every thrust.  It was effortless, and it consumed them. “So wet,” he murmured. “Waited...so long...” he could barely get the words out.

“Roll over,” she told him. He did, and she straddled him, rocked her hips to tease him.  He dug his fingers into her thighs. She leaned down to kiss him while she lowered herself onto him.  When she had him fully inside herself, he had to break the kiss to cry out her name.

She sat up, moving rhythmically along the length of him.  Groaning with each thrust, eye to eye, “Rog. Fuck.” She pulled her sweaty hair  up loosely and held it in place, riding him as he held her hips tightly.

“Purr for me, Kitten,” he said.

She smiled, “I’ve wanted you for so long.”  Inside her, their rhythm found its way to her g-spot.  “Oh god, Rog, right there.” She tipped her head back, breathing hard and ragged.  He lightly thumbed her clit and she went tumbling over the edge.

She arched back, his fingers digging into her thighs.  As she climaxed, she pulsed around him. Roger was on the verge.  “I’m going to...god Kylie,” he said, “now.” Sweet release washed over him, she was still riding and pulsing around him.

His fingers clutched so hard into her thighs it would surely leave marks.  Breath slowing, sweat glistening over both their bodies, hair wet from it, she said, “Yeah?” With a drowsy smile.

He grinned back, “Yeah.”  She rolled gently off him, laid facing him.  “I love you,” he told her, “so much.”

“I love you,” she leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.

He swiped sweaty hair off her face, “Give me a minute.  Don’t move.”

A few moments later he came back with a warm, wet washcloth, cleaned her up and then himself, discarding it on the bedside table, then wrapped her up in his arms.  She snuggled up to him with a contented “mmm”. “Worth the wait?” she asked.

“Very worth the wait.”  He paused, then, “Ky?”

“Yes, love?”

“You’ll be with me forever, right?” he asked.

She turned to look up at him.  His eyes were glistening, his bottom lip quavered ever so slightly.  She laid her hand on his cheek. “Rog, I’ve always been yours. I always will be.  I’ll be with you forever.”

She kissed him very gently, sincerely, they exchanged “I love you’s”.  Kylie pulled the covers up over them. Holding each other tightly, they fell soundly asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Kylie and Roger managed to keep their relationship to themselves for a few weeks.Weeks of teasing and flirting relentlessly as to keep everyone guessing, then going home to drown in sheer bliss.The hardest part of it all was at the studio where they were in close contact together, when the tiniest flirtation  would normally lead to kissing and touching and clothes coming off, and they couldn’t let that happen.It became fun, but it built up a lot of sexual tension.

During the same few weeks, Simon was in talks with Terry, the owner of Penny Lane.Terry was ready to retire, but couldn’t without an income.  He loved the pub, the giant canvas painting of John, Paul, George and Ringo, the regular customers, billiards, darts and getting to know newcomers.But he wasn’t getting any younger and it was time to spend time with the wife, grandkids, do whatever he wanted.Simon was more than willing to let Terry have a good chunk of the profits.Simon had great ideas for increasing those profits.There were still a few legal and financial wrinkles to iron out, but Terry told Simon he felt that he was passing it over to a son.

One of these ideas was to bring in local bands.There would be a trial run, with Roger and the guys’ band, Queen.  John happily came in a few days earlier to work out setting up makeshift stage at the back of the pub.

 

Roger and Kylie had a lie-in one morning, taking the time to gently, languidly make love.As they lay together after, he held her close.“Tell me about Simon.I know him, but I don’t really know him, and if he’s important to you, I’d like to.”

“Simon’s story is very simple,” she answered, rolling onto her stomach to face him, propped herself up on her elbows.Simon was very close to his Uncle Nick, who was chucked out of the family because he was gay.Bunch of snobs.Nick made a fortune in some sort of technology, I don’t know what.Nick passed away when Simon was 20, and he left everything to him, except he left his family a quid, with a note that essentially said they were twats and it was more than they deserved.So that’s why he’s loaded.”

“That’s fantastic,” Roger laughed.“So that’s how he can afford that imported car.”

“That’s how,” she confirmed.

“Weren’t you only 16 when you met?How did you meet?” he asked.

“Yeah, I was.Remember the story about me and the roof and the trellis?”

“Mm hmm,” he brushed her hair off her face.

“Where do you think I went, climbing down that trellis a hundred times?”

“Clubs.”

“You got it.I talked my way into the first one, we met at the bar, and we clicked.Like we knew each other our whole lives.Kinda like someone else I know,” she took his hand and kissed his palm.“After that, he always got me in.We had some seriously fun nights, drunk as skunks.Simon is the walking, talking definition of fun.”

Roger hesitated, caught her gaze, then asked, “You two never, you know, hooked up?”

“Are you joking?You do realize he’s gay and shacking up with your best friend?”She was taken aback by the question.

“Yes, but, you know.”

Kylie cut him off.“You’re worried!” she teased.

“I’m not,” he said, playing with her hair, not meeting her eyes.

“Yes, you are!  I can tell, I know you well enough by now, Mr. Taylor.”

“Am not.”Then he took a long pause, “ok, ok, a little.It’s hard, Ky, you two have this long history and know each other so well, and have no shame around each other.It’s a little intimidating.”

“You have no reason to be intimidated or worry, Rog.He truly, honestly is the brother I never had.We never hooked up.There was one small thing, and it’s honestly nothing.”She could see Roger’s expression change ever so slightly.“Hey,” she kissed his palm again, “it was nothing.When Simon and I first met, I was 16, he was 18, he had just been thrown out of his house, had moved into Nick’s.He was completely confused about the feelings he was having and his experiences with boys.  His family had made him question himself.  I’ve never seen him such a mess since then.  He asked to kiss me to see if he felt anything with girls.”Roger had a jealous streak, as did she.He didn’t look happy.“It wasn’t even half a kiss.We both immediately pulled back, and he said,“nope, definitely gay.”It was like kissing a sibling.”

“That’s it?”Roger asked.

“That’s it.If I’d had a wonderful boyfriend at the time, it wouldn’t have happened at all.Okay?”

“Okay.You still don’t have a wonderful boyfriend.”

“The hell I don’t.I love you.”

He pushed her hair back, “Ditto, Kitten.”

“Say it again,” she whispered,

Softly, he grinned and told her, “You’re in big trouble, Kitten.”

As she said “ I love trouble.”

As he kissed her deeply, he rolled her over. They made love but it was more heated, and they were both louder than usual.  He pulled her thigh up to his hip.  It gave him a better, deeper angle that made Kylie shout his name over and over until she couldn’t help but release.  The moment she started to, he stopped kissing her, watching her reactions.  Breathing hard and fast, heart pounding away, thrusting as she squeezed him inside her, eyes open,  watching his expressions in return as they moved together rhythmically.  “Let it go, baby, let go,” she told him, running her fingers down his back.  When she grasped his backside, he hit breaking point, nosing into her neck, groaning with each hard push into her.  He was still trying to catch his breath when he looked at her.  The eyes half open, satisfied expression made her smile.  

“Whew....that was...intense,” he said with a big smile and a little laugh.“We need to do that again.Mmm, the things you do to me,” he smiled.

He rolled over, onto his back.“Me?You’re responsible for turning me into an animal,” she teased.She gave him a good, hearty growl and a smile.I want to show you something.”She cleaned up quickly, then slid out of bed to walk to the dresser.

“Nice view,” he smirked.“I want to spank it.”

She looked over her shoulder with a smile, “Nope.  You’re cut off.No spankings until you enjoy getting them as much as you enjoy giving.”

She opened the dresser drawer.“I do enjoy getting them.I just make you work for it. Do you want to know one of the things that makes you so sexy?”

She pulled something from the dresser and closed the drawer.“Of course I do,” she said.

“You’re secure in your own skin when you’re naked.”

She turned around and said, “But inside, I’m broken,” Then moved back to the bed, sat down and snuggled into the blanket, facing him.He thought how irresistible she looked, not showing everything, just enough for the imagination to still have room to play.He leaned forward, curved his hand around her neck, said, “You’re beautiful, and you are not broken,” and kissed her.She never really knew how to respond to that because she didn’t see herself that way at all.When she looked in the mirror she saw a destroyed 12 year old girl hidden behind the outer shell of her 22 year old body, and a mind somewhere in between that was shattered. She sometimes wondered if he really knew what he had gotten himself into.

She handed him the black velvet bag.He looked up at her.“Well open it, silly.”He gently untied the ribbon holding it closed, and pulled out the black velvet box.

“Is there an engagement ring in here?” He gave her a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile.

“Isn’t that for the guy in the relationship to do?Although you never know, I’m a rule breaker.”

He opened the box, took out the folded paper and immediately mentioned that it smelled like roses.“Mum’s favorite perfume,” she said.“Read it.”

He pored over the note intensely, then pulled out the locket.“It’s elegant.Like you.” 

She smiled and looked down.“I am far from elegant,” she said.

He tipped her chin and said, “You are to me, and the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh come on now, I know that’s not true.”

“It is,” he kissed her.“So the locket is supposed to hold a picture of the love of your life.It’s empty.Guess you haven’t found him yet.”He put it all back in place, and once he did, she put it in her bedside table drawer.She turned back to him, “You know I have.”

“Simon’s gay, darling, remember?  I don’t think he’s up for the task.”

She grabbed his pillow and playfully pushed him over with it, “Brat.”

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Kylie and Roger woke Friday morning, the 15th of September, to a misty grey morning.  “Yuck, it’s so blah outside.  I don’t want to go out in this, it makes me depressed.  Where did the sunshine go?”  Kylie made this observation from the warmth of their bed, where a blanket and a handmade quilt kept them snug and happy.

“Let’s skip work, stay in, be naked all day,” Roger raised his eyebrows briefly, grinning, when he said ‘naked’.He always did, and it always made her giggle.For all his usual bluster in the studio or in public, when they were home alone he was the exact opposite.

“We’ve skipped work a lot lately, Rog, we won’t be able to make rent.Not to mention potentially losing our jobs, winding up homeless, sleeping in the van and eating next to nothing.”

He leaned over for the phone, dialed, and said, “Joe, do you think you could do without me today or could I take a paid vacation day? ... Great, I’ll see you Monday.”He leaned over her and put the phone back on her bedside table.“Looks like my day is covered,” he smirked as he kissed her quick before rolling onto his back.

“Ok, I’ll call, but be ready for a ‘no you have to come in’,” she said.She made the call, “Al, do I have any sick time available? ... Ok ...”. She waited.“She’s checking,” she whispered, covering the mouthpiece.A moment later, her attention turned back to the phone.“Yeah?Anything pressing that I absolutely must do?” ... “Fabulous,I’m taking a personal day then.Can you please make sure it gets handled as paid?Thank you!”She turned to Roger with a slightly surprised expression.“Well there you go.What to do with the day?”

He coaxed her to snuggle into him, wrapped his arm around her, “This.” 

She meant to laugh, but it came out as a brief snort, for which she received what felt like endless torment from him.She managed to derail his train of thought by asking, “You’d stay all day in bed, wouldn’t you?”

“Pfft, like you wouldn’t?”

“Oh I definitely would.We keep putting off making an appointment for me to see someone, you know.Today we need to do it.I need it, Rog.”

“Then we’ll do that,” he was stroking her hair, which always made her sleepy. “But you still snorted.”She poked him lightly in the ribs.“You’re so abusive,” he teased, “you’re going to leave me all bruised one day and people will know.You’ll be shunned, no one will want to play with us anymore.”

“We don’t need them, if they’re that shallow,” she laughed.

“Hmmm. So we’re better than that?”

“You’re damn right we are.Besides, you like the kind of ‘abuse’ you get from me, and you know it.”

“I do.”He paused, then said “I have a question for you.”

She took the arm he had around her and laced her fingers with his.“Yes.”

“Yes?Just like that?” he snickered.“How do you even know it’s a yes or no question?”

“It is.Go ahead.”

“Remember that morning when Toni dragged you to the art thing?” he asked.

“Yes.Best morning of my life.This great guy told me loves me.See?Yes.”

He laughed, “I’m not finished.I heard Toni say something about you being worried I’d bring a girl here.Were you really?”

“Yes.See?” she giggled.

“Kitten...”

“Alright, I was nervous before I moved in.I was so in love with you already, head over heels, and the horror I felt at the thought of you bringing a girl here made me a wreck.I couldn’t have handled you in your room with some random girl, while I sat in my room, stereo loud so I wouldn’t have to hear you, or you hear me crying.The whole idea made me feel sick, to be honest.So did the idea of you staying out overnight, knowing you were out sleeping with some girl.Even worse that you might fall in love with someone.I would have had to move out, Rog.I almost bailed on you, I was so scared.”

“And now?”

“You love me, I love you, and those things won’t happen.They better never.It wouldn’t be pretty,” she said quietly.

“There is no way I would ever do that to you.My heart and soul are yours.”

She was silent for several minutes, then said quietly, “What about when you go on the road?There will be groupies falling at your feet, trying to get with you.What if they’re prettier or sexier than me, and offering themselves to you, and you think hey, why not, Kylie would never know?”They were becoming more popular, and it was only a matter of time before they’d hit the tour circuit.There was nothing more frightening about their relationship.

“If we even go on tour.I would never hurt you, Kitten.You really need to get that.”

“Not if, when.You’re going to be big, Rog, I just know it.”

“Aside from never doing that to you, I would want you with me.What’s holding you here that would keep you from going with me?”

“Work?” she laughed.

“Hire someone for while you’re gone.Or just quit.If we get that big, you won’t have to work.”

“You will, one day.”

“You’d rather stay in that stuffy office than see the world with me?” he smiled.He knew she wouldn’t.

“I would follow you into the mouth of hell, you know that right?” she asked.

He tipped her chin to look into her eyes.“ I would do the same for you.Now shut up and kiss me.”

She moved to face him, closed in for a kiss.She brushed his lips with her own, and said, “it was still yes.”

He smiled, “You can be such a wench.”

“You have no room to talk, punk,” she whispered.

“I love that you’re my number one groupie.”

“I will be forever.”Then, she kissed him.

 

 

After peeling themselves out of bed, they had a shower where there was an over abundance of soap suds all over them.Although tempted to crawl back into bed, they didn’t.Kylie made breakfast, then sought some information on who she might be able to see.She settled on a woman named Jessica Matthews, so called the number and left a message. 

Afterward, she and Roger settled on the sofa with books to read.Kylie sat on the sofa with her feet up on the coffee table.Roger laid up against her thigh with a pillow.Time slipped by as they became engrossed in their books, and before they knew it, it was late afternoon.The phone did eventually ring,and Roger got up to answer it.Before he did, he told Kylie he would like to explain the situation, if it was indeed Dr. Matthews.She had no problem with that, so Roger did.He told her that Kylie needed help dealing with a family tragedy, severe nightmares from it, and sleepwalking, if possible.“Kitten,” he got her attention, covering the phone with his hand, “Does Tuesday at 5:30 work for you?”

Kylie was surprised.“She does evening appointments?That’s convenient.Yeah, that works for me.You can take me?”

“Of course,”Roger confirmed the appointment then sat back down next to Kylie.“Are you going to be able to handle this?You’re probably going to have to relive it all over again.”

“I know,” she said.“I have to, Rog, I can’t keep going the way I am.I just can’t.A decade is enough.Too much.I want to be more normal.”

“Normal is relative,” Roger said. 

“Not any of my relatives,” Kylie laughed. 

Roger smiled at her, “Normal can be boring.”

She stroked his cheek, “Not with you.We’d never be the boring normal, we’d be our own normal.The normal we have when I’m not walking through hell at night, not getting enough actual sleep.”

“I’m glad you’re going to do this.It’s going to be rough, but don’t forget, I’ve got you.” 

She gave him a gentle kiss, “I know, and I love you for it.”

 

 

 

Shortly after, Brian called to say he thought it would be a good idea to get together with Freddie and John, to go over a set list, where to fit in short solos and any other details.  Roger agreed, and the time was set for 8:00 pm at the pub.

Kylie and Roger arrived an hour and a half early, so they could have a small dinner.Simon was tending bar and delivered a second round of drinks to them personally.“How are you two lovebirds doing tonight?”He kissed Kylie’s cheek.Roger looked at her, surprised that Simon knew.

“Doing great,” Kylie told him, then turned to Roger.“I haven’t told him, I swear, he just knows.”

“Seriously,” Simon assured Roger, “she hasn’t said a thing.I can just read this girl like a book.”He slid into the seat opposite them with a cheeky smile.Roger took the opportunity to excuse himself to the loo.“He’d hold it all night rather than leave you alone, wouldn’t he?”Simon asked.

“My own personal bodyguard,” Kylie smiled.“He keeps me safe, I feel secure when he’s with me.”

“Have you two gotten horizontal yet?” he asked.

“Simon...” she laughed, looking away.

“Oh come on, Ky.We all know it’s happening sooner or later.And when have you ever been shy with me?”

She leaned across the table to be discreet.“I just... I’m at a loss for words.”

“Okay, then I’ll ask questions,” Simon smiled.

Kylie gave him a crooked smile, “I’ll give you four questions, that’s it.”

“Oooh, that’s plenty.Was it worth the wait?Was it good?Kinky?Was it, you know, fulfilling?”She laughed, she knew this was coming, but she expected it to be when they were in private.“You can give me details later,” he snickered with a wink.

“I don’t know,I’m not giving you a play-by-play on this one.”Simon made a pouty face.“Simon, he’s my keeper.This isn’t like a one-night stand.It’s different.”

“Keeper, huh?”

“Yeah, never ever thought this would happen for me.”

“I knew it would.He’s a lucky man, you’re one hell of a woman,” he said.“Time for answers.”

She grinned.“Absolutely worth the wait.Good doesn’t even begin to cover it.No kink, yet.Like a hand in a glove.”

“Yet?”He latched onto that bit, “All good answers.‘Yet’ means there’s probably kinky hijinx down the road.”

She spoke even quieter.“Simon, I would let him do just about anything to me.”

“Just about?Do I know about your ‘no’ things?”

“Damn, by now you should.”

“Just checking, in case something changed,” he laughed.

“He can push me against the wall, bend me over, spank me, tie me up, push me to my knees, make me beg, tell me what to do.Simon he makes me insane.I can’t not touch him.”

“You want him in you, twenty-four seven, am I right?” Simon whispered.

She folded her arms on the table and put her head down, hiding her face, she felt her cheeks go hot.“Yes, all of that.But I want the sweet, romantic, slow & easy, too.There’s a difference between making love and fucking.I want both.”

“That gives me loads of ideas.”Roger sat down next to Kylie, who would not look at him because she knew her cheeks were very pink.He pulled her close as she buried her face into his neck.She clung to him, cheeks dark pink, and she didn’t know why.They’d been together and done things that tossed being shy or blushing out the window.“Come on, Kitten, it’s ok.”

“I have no control over it, it’s your fault,” she sat back and said to him.

“It’s cute, you know,” he gave her a sweet, gentle kiss.“Now let’s talk about all these things you want to do.You’re already blushing, might as well have a reason.”She covered her eyes with an almost imperceptible laugh.

“Oh look, someone needs me at the bar,” Simon winked at Kylie and left them.


	24. Chapter 24

“Do you have any idea of the things I want to do with you, right here, right now?” Roger asked softly.

“Right here would be very naughty,” she whispered as he turned in the booth to face her.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, “That just makes it more fun.” He kissed her, slow and sexy.She’d worn one of her favorite skirts.He slipped a hand underneath and placed it on the inside of her thigh.“Do you care?” he asked, slowly smoothing his hand higher.

“Not at all,” she whispered, kissing him back.

He gently and slowly worked his way to touch the thin fabric between her legs.It was warm, and her breath hitched in her throat.“Let’s get these out of the way,” he softly said.A few small maneuvers let him slip them off and into his pocket.“Nervous?” he asked.

“Not yet,” she snickered.

His hand crept under her skirt again, seeking her warmth.He slid two fingers easily along her, she was wet and swelling with need.She gasped his name quietly, he breathed “Kitten... need inside you.”He tucked his fingers slowly, but only a bit, inside her.Shaking, she said his name.

Simon looked their way.He couldn’t tell if they were having a deep conversation, if Roger was still holding her from earlier, and then what was happening hit him.They were too engrossed to see him walk by, but they heard keys clink onto the table and Simon’s voice say, “office”, as he casually walked away.

Roger made sure her skirt was in place.Then, he grabbed the key and her hand, leading her toward the office.It took a fumbling moment to unlock the door, but once inside, he locked it and turned to her.

A wide, lusty grin later, she was on the desk, his jeans and jockeys a puddle at his feet.He pushed her skirt up and was inside her in seconds.He held her hips firmly while she wrapped her legs around him.His thrusts were hard and deep, his kisses full of fire and need. Her hands inside his shirt, she dug at his back. 

She broke from the kiss to whisper “Fuck me, Rog,” in his ear.He became almost animalistic, groaning with each hard thrust into her.Without warning, ecstasy washed over her in waves.Her fingers dug harder into his back as she bit at the skin where his neck met his shoulder.She pulsed hard around him, uncontrollable and intense.She pulled him over the edge with her. 

Nosing against her neck, into her hair, he could barely get out “Fuck, Kylie.”He finished with one last deep thrust.

They both shivered.Sweating and practically panting, hair a mess, they laughed when they saw each other.“Fuck, I love you,” Roger told her.

“And I love you,” she pulled him by the front of his shirt and kissed him furiously.After parting, she noticed that where she bit him was bleeding.“Oh dear,” she said, pulling tissues from the box that sat on the desk.“Come here.”She put the tissues over it, saying “I’m sorry I bit you so hard.You’re actually bleeding.”

He grinned, put his hand over it so she could clean up.“I knew you had some kinks!This one is...mmm.”He checked the tissue and put it back again.“Ive never gone down the vampire road before.” he teased.

“Me either.Look what you’ve turned me into,” she laughed.“Not that I don’t like it.”

“I suppose we should probably get back out there,” he said.He pulled her panties out of his pocket and handed them to her.“I could leave them in my pocket, you know.”

She looked at him with a him a crooked grin.“Too tempting.”

“How about it we explore further at home?”

“Now that sounds like a plan.”

 

  

When they emerged from the office they were still a bit disheveled.Roger’s hair being a mess was not unusual, but it was for Kylie’s.He finger combed her hair, and she did her best to help him cover the bite.Everyone else had arrived by the time Kylie and Roger got back to the table.There was a fair amount of ribbing about being in the office together, alone.Simon dropped his shift to another bartender and joined the group.

“I’m glad Roger found you.He was a bit nervous about you being gone when he came out of the loo,” he said, directly to Kylie.

“Oh, yes, he found me.”

“She was in your office, banging away.”After a pause, he added, “On the adding machine.”

“Well?” Simon asked Kylie.

“Everything’s perfect,” she told him.“It’s all in order and the figures line up perfectly.You’re ready to take over.”Simon had asked her to read everything over.Working for an attorney had its perks.

“That’s great, thank you.”

Kylie put her hand on Roger’s thigh, just to taunt him.It was the one and only time Kylie sat on the outside edge of the booth.The arrangement afforded Roger the opportunity to talk more closely with Brian, John and Freddie.Another round of drinks came, and Veronica had moved closer to Toni, she was bored at the other end of the table, the boys all talking around her.Simon and the girls got caught up in their own conversation.

Unexpectedly, a cocky college boy came to the table.He was quite drunk, and showing off for his friends.He tried chatting Kylie up, by asking if he could buy her a drink.“I’m taken, take a walk,” she said.Toni, Veronica and Simon watched the situation unfold.Kylie heard Toni say her name, but in her ‘Kylie don’t’ voice.

“By who, that skinny guy?”he gestured toward Roger.“He doesn’t seem to care that I’m talking to you.”Roger was talking to Brian.Then the drunk boy slid his arm along the back of the booth and made a move to put his hand on Kylie’s shoulder.

Without even turning his head, Roger reached over and grabbed the guy’s wrist and twisted.“Excuse me, Bri,” he said, then turned toward the boy.“This skinny guy does care.You can leave or I can break it.”

Kylie looked at the kid and laughed, “I told you to take a walk.”

The kid begged to be let go.Roger released him and the jerk walked away rubbing his wrist.Then Roger switched places with Kylie, and she never sat on the outside again. He was always keenly aware of what was happening around her, just in case.It wasn’t only for her protection, but because he knew she could very easily go off on someone, violently at times.

 

 

Kylie and Roger left early, at least what they considered early.Plenty of comments and jibes were thrown around as they walked away.One last shout from Brian, “10:00 am, Rog, don’t forget.” 

The weather was getting colder by the day, and Kylie tucked herself close to him on the walk back home.

Once home and locked up tight for the night, they went straight to the bedroom.In a matter of minutes they’d stripped each other down to their underwear, and he led her by the hand to the bed.She refused to get in it, writhing away from him, giggling. 

“No, I don’t want to,” she said. 

Then, with a heated kiss, she freed him of his jockeys.She stroked him, her thumb slipping across the tip slowly, which made him want to get her in bed even more.Instead, she lowered herself to kneel before him.She slowly ran her tongue around the tip, then took him into her mouth.He watched her, she held him firmly while taking in all of him.He ran his fingers into her hair and gripped it while she sucked him, as deep as she could, in a slow and steady rhythm.He tipped his head back, groans escaping him.

“Love my cock in your mouth,” he said as he tugged her hair.  He looked back down at her.  Seeing her lips wrapped around him edged him closer.He tugged her hair harder, urging her back up.He grazed his lips over her collarbone then up her neck to say quietly, “I want inside you.”He kissed her fiercely, hard and deep.Parting, he pressed close to her ear, “tell me what you want.”He slipped her bra off and dropped it to the floor.

“I want your mouth on me.”

“Where?” he asked, planted wet kisses just under her ear.

“Between my legs.”

“Do you want me to taste you, Kitten?”

“Fuck, yes Rog.”She was aching.

Grinning, he playfully pushed her back onto the bed, took her panties off.He tucked himself under her legs, resting over his arms.His fingers spread her open further.“Mmm,” he said, “good enough to eat.”He very slowly ran his tongue along her center.Reaching her clit, he flicked his tongue over it, then gently sucked.She clutched the sheets tightly.He traced the same path, and her hips rose involuntarily, pressing herself against him.He paused for a moment, let her come down briefly.“So sweet,” he said quietly, then began fucking her with his tongue.She couldn’t stand it for more than a few minutes, she was closer than she wanted to be. 

She pulled his hair, urging him face to face, kissing deeply, tasting herself in his kiss.He situated himself perfectly and teased her by touching his cock against her just enough so she waited for him to continue, then he’d pull away.He did this over and over until he had her begging.

“Please, Rog,” she pleaded, “Need you inside”

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked.They were both breathing hard, words coming out broken and quiet.

“Yes, please, fuck me, Rog.”She dug her fingers into his arms.

“Now?” he smiled, breaking her desperation a bit.

“You bastard,” she couldn’t help but laugh a little, smacked him on the ass, “NOW.”

There was no resistance when he pushed himself into her.He groaned, thrusting inside her, and she cried his name every time he bottomed out.Her breathing quickened rapidly, until he felt her squirm and pulse around him.She gave him no warning, he wasn’t expecting the sensation, and he released himself inside her.He buried his face in her neck, all but collapsed on top of her, groaning with each thrust, the last deep inside her. 

They shivered, and when he faced her, they both wore satisfied smiles.Eyes half closed, physically spent, breathing settling.He kissed her, sweet and gentle compared to the workout they had just finished.She brushed his hair back from his face.Not that she didn’t love the feel of it tickling across her skin, but she wanted to fall into his big blue eyes.All it took was a blink and everything about her softened.He had that effect on her, a settling, a grounding, she knew everything was going to be okay, as long as she had him.

He rolled off of her, and as desperately as he wanted to just curl up with her, he knew she wanted to clean up.The reality of having sex wasn’t always one hundred percent perfect, there was always the uncomfortable feeling of the aftermath, and she bore it all.Rather than the awkward walk to the bathroom, he always took care of her, made sure she was comfortable, before they settled down together.Sleep wasn’t far on the horizon for either of them, but ‘I love you’s were always the last thing they said to each other at night.


	25. Chapter 25

 

> Roger woke at 3:13 am precisely.  He had started to notice a pattern with Kylie’s sleepwalking.  It typically happened between 3:00 and 3:30 am. He felt next to him in bed and over her pillow, but she wasn’t there.  Since adding the additional lock to the door, he’d been able to sleep better, and he didn’t automatically go into sheer panic if she wasn’t in bed.  There was only so much trouble she could get into in the confines of the flat.
> 
> He slipped out of bed, bleary-eyed, and once in the hallway he could hear her voice coming from the living room.  There she sat, on the sofa, on the phone.  
> 
> “You’re going to have three.”  He heard her say. “I just know.”  She was talking to Toni. “Okay,” she said, “but I’m not tired.”  She gave the handset to Roger. “She wants to talk to you.”
> 
> He reluctantly took it, because he always worried Toni was going to get cross about Kylie calling her.  “Roger, seriously, it’s okay. I’ve dealt with it for a decade, it’s nothing new,” Toni assured him. “Just put her back in bed, she won’t even remember this tomorrow.”
> 
> After hanging up the phone, he asked if she was alright.  She got up and walked directly to him like she would at any other time.  Laying her head on his chest, she put her arms around his waist. “Toni’s having three kids.  She doesn’t believe me and told me to go back to bed.”
> 
> He embraced her, looking down at her, asked, “Three, huh?”
> 
> “Yes,” she said, “Two girls and a boy.”
> 
> “At the same time?” he smiled at her.
> 
> “Heavens, no.”  She pulled away from him, took his hand and headed back to bed.  She crawled onto it, sat up against the headboard, and patting beside her, quietly said, “Come to bed with me, Rog.”
> 
> It was how she said said such things that made him get the rush of sensation that zinged all the way down his body, made him want her then and there.  She wasn’t under the covers being silly, “c’mon, Rog, I’m sleepy”. No. She unloaded an arsenal on him with a single sentence. Sensual but not quite sexual, but that’s exactly where it led.
> 
> Kylie thought of herself as average, sometimes even less.  To him, she was beautiful. She was everything most girls weren’t.  Roger had a well-deserved reputation for having society’s idea of beautiful women at his disposal.  But that was the keyword, disposal. Use them and lose them. They were rarely around for more than a night.  Yet it was the polar opposite of those women that he fell in love with.
> 
> Kylie was nothing like those other girls.  She didn’t care about having her hair done up with hairspray.  She didn’t care about much make up, either. She barely wore any, except for special occasions.  She was not, in any way, a girl who seemed ‘on display’. She knew how to dress to impress, how to flaunt what she had, put it in pretty packaging.  She certainly knew how to push Roger’s motor into overdrive. But under that, she was just Kylie.  
> 
> She even admitted to being something of a tomboy.  She loved playing a friendly game of football with friends, she loved reading science fiction books, and she loved motorbikes and cars.  John once told her she was like Roger, with tits.
> 
> In that moment, she sat looking at him doe-eyed, with a sweet half-smile.  Pajama pants with kittens on them, and a cropped top, feet tucked under the edge of her quilt.  When she was just sleepwalking, no nightmares involved, she was the Kylie that was hidden under all the other layers.  To him, she seemed lighter, unburdened. It left him feeling very happy.
> 
> “Come to bed with me,” she asked, more pleadingly.
> 
> He sat next to her, leaning against the headboard.  But he didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to wrap her up, touch her softly, kiss her tenderly, make love with her.  But he absolutely would not do that while she was in this state, somewhere between sleep and awake. He felt that doing so would violate her trust.
> 
> Kylie softly stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.  “I love you so much,” she said.
> 
> He took her hand, kissed her palm, “I love you like mad.”  He leaned over and kissed her, then, eye-to-eye said, “You are so beautiful.”
> 
> “I don’t know about that, but I am the luckiest girl in the world.”
> 
> Then came that knockout smile, “I’m the lucky one.”  He pulled the covers over them as they settled into bed.  “Come here, Kitten, I want to hold you while we fall asleep.”  He kissed her goodnight, and what was meant to be a sweet kiss turned more passionate.  She pulled him in, her voice becoming a deep, almost whisper, “I want you, Rog. So much.”   
> 
> “We can’t, Kitten.  You’re asleep and it wouldn’t be right.”
> 
> “I’m awake,” she replied.
> 
> “What were you talking to Toni about?  I only caught part of it,” he questioned.
> 
> “She’s going to have three kids,” she said.
> 
> “You’re asleep, love.  If you were awake you wouldn’t even remember calling her.”
> 
> She didn’t say anything, just rolled over onto her side.  He tucked himself up behind her, touching as much of her as possible, his arm draped over her, hers over his hand.
> 
> Several minutes passed, and he thought that she must have drifted back to sleep.  Then she spoke, very sleepily, “Thank you, Rog.”
> 
> “What for?” he questioned.
> 
> “For putting me first, not taking advantage.”
> 
> He squeezed her very gently, “Always.”
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> The sun didn’t want to come out and play on Saturday morning.  Kylie lay in bed, looking out the window at the grey, misty sky.  “Roger?” she said softly.
> 
> “Hmm?” She heard behind her.
> 
> “We need to get out of bed, you’ve got practice before your gig tonight.”
> 
> “No,” he said flatly.  “I refuse. It’s warm and cozy in bed with my girlfriend.  I’m staying here.” 
> 
> She giggled slightly, which made him giggle.  “Your girlfriend is hungry.” She rolled to face him.
> 
> “I’ve got something right here she can...”
> 
> She put her hand over his mouth, still giggling.  “Don’t even say it, I already know. I love you, but I need food.  Sustenance. That...” she walked her fingers down his belly “...will still be there.  Dirty boy.”
> 
> “You’re just no fun,” he told her, then started tickling her.
> 
> She laughed and squealed, “Stop, stop, you know I hate being tickled.  Besides, I’m loads of fun, and you know it.”
> 
> With a heavy sigh, he said, “Fine.”  With a snicker, he yanked the quilt off the bed, “if I’m up, you’re up.  Brian will kill me if I’m late.”
> 
> In the shower, he asked if she remembered the previous night.
> 
> “Oh God, What did I do this time?”
> 
> “You called Toni and told her she was going to have three kids.  Two girls and a boy.”
> 
> “Well that’s new,” she laughed.  “Did we...”
> 
> “No,” he interrupted her.  “We talked about this, remember?  Not while you’re vulnerable. I won’t do that, it would be wrong.  No matter how much you turn me on., which is very. You even used the voice.”
> 
> “I have zero control over that voice.”  She slipped into it immediately, “and you know it.”
> 
> The voice he referred to was different than her usual speaking voice.  It was a little deeper, quite a bit breather and husky. Freddie once told her she should be in the radio, she’d be great.
> 
> Roger grabbed her and pulled her close, running soap suds up and down her back.  “I have zero control over this,” he smacked her ass, which, being wet, hurt a bit more than usual.
> 
> “Why are you such a punk?”  She teased.
> 
> “Because you’re such a wench.”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Once ready, they headed out in the cold, damp mist, stopped by the cafe, where they picked up enough coffee and donuts for everyone.  At the studio, they called everyone in. “I will personally eat your donuts if you don’t come get them right now,” Kylie teased.
> 
> Lots of thanks and “bless you darlings” later, the boys got down to business.
> 
> In the early afternoon, Roger came into the control room where Kylie was happily chatting with Veronica.  He grabbed her hand saying he needed to go get smokes, he was nearly out.
> 
> “Does it actually take both of you?” Freddie shouted so they could hear.  He swore they were shagging, although no one else other than John seemed to agree.  Simon kept his mouth shut completely.
> 
> Toni spoke up, “Roger could never keep something like that to himself, now could he? Besides, I would know, she would tell me.”
> 
> Roger and Kylie climbed into his van and drove up the street.  They’d found the perfect spot, behind a shop that was dark and quiet.  He turned off the engine, they smiled at each other and were in the back in seconds.  A few seconds more and they were half naked. They were both worked up after a good, quick, hands-on snogging.  She was flat on her back, his hair falling to graze her skin as he effortlessly worked her over. Each movement matched by deep and frenzied kisses, fingers clutching skin.  These stolen moments, where one or both of them had an itch to scratch, were quick but were steam-up-the-windows hot.  
> 
> “Purr for me, Kitten,” he coaxed.
> 
> “Make me,” was her reply.  A little roughness and some dirty talk brought them swiftly to their undoing.  Breathing hard and heavy, they separated and wiped off the steamed up windows, then headed back to the studio.
> 
> Kylie made a pit stop at the loo on the way in.  Roger walked into the box as if they’d just gone to the corner store.  Kylie wasn’t too far behind, and she found the guys ribbing Roger about there being no new pack of smokes in his pocket.  He was a chain smoker, after all.
> 
> Kylie pulled a pack of Marlboro’s from her bag and poked her head around the corner into the box.  “Roger,” she called for him. When he turned around, she tossed them to him.
> 
> He caught them, “Thanks, love.  You’ve always got my back.”  
> 
> Simon was walking past her at that moment, leaned in very close and whispered, “and he gets you on yours quite a bit.”
> 
> She whispered back, “he likes me on top even more.”
> 
> “Slut,” he whispered.
> 
> “Yeah,” she sighed, “he makes me.”
> 
> “What are you two up to?” Toni wanted to know.
> 
> “Nothing,” they smirked in unison.
> 
> From then on, Kylie kept a full carton under the passenger seat.  Just in case.


	26. Chapter 26

All of the band’s necessary gear was loaded into Roger’s van by 3:30 pm.Toni suggested the girls and Simon go to Kylie’s flat to relax while they waited for the boys to set up at Penny Lane.Kylie looked at Simon like a deer caught in headlights. 

The flat no longer looked like two roommates lived there, apart and separate from each other.  Some of their clothes together on the floor next to her bed.  Some of his clothes hung over her closet door.  Her knickers and a bra hanging from her bedroom doorknob.  A pair of drumsticks on her bedside table.  _I don’t even want to know how freaked Toni would be._   Roger’s bedroom sat untouched, bed made, It was clear a couple lived there, sharing a room.

“Actually, let’s go have a drink while they set up.Or two,” Simon offered.Kylie quickly jumped on that idea, telling them the flat was a mess.With all in agreement, they wound up sitting at the bar, heckling the boys and talking about what they were wearing that night.

It was a big night, not only for Simon, but for the band as well.Finally playing a decent gig on home turf was a big deal.Flyers were posted everywhere, and Simon was hoping for a big turnout.

“So,” Toni said quietly to Kylie, “I’m assuming you two are doing okay?”

Kylie was preoccupied, watching Roger tune his drums.  Every now and then he’d look up and smile at her.  What Toni asked took a moment for Kylie to register, but when it did, she turned quickly, “What?  Us?  Me and Roger?”

“You two do live together, what about that guy you had there?I know Roger must have some sexcapades there. _Yes, he most certainly has_.I’m guessing you worked it out?

“Oh, yeah, we’re good.”She took a large gulp of her pint.“Yep, totally good.Really, really good.” _So fucking good_.

Brian got their attention to ask them how it sounded throughout.  “Make sure we’re all coming together.”  Roger was about to say something, although Brian couldn’t see him, he told him, “Don’t, Rog.”  Roger just laughed.

While they were running through a few of the songs, Simon touched Kylie’s hand.“There’s something else I need you to look at, if you don’t mind.”He nodded toward the office.“Kylie?”She didn’t respond.She loved to watch Roger play.He was intense, even on milder songs.“Kylie?!”

“Huh?” She turned to him, “Yeah, Of course.”The two headed down the hallway to the office and had to pass right by Roger on the way.He gestured her over, she went, and Simon just rolled his eyes and sighed.Roger whispered something in her ear, she did the same in return, and he grinned.

“Come on, girl, I don’t have all day.”

In the office, Simon shut the door and sat on the desk, her by his side.“What is it you really brought me in here for?”

Simon smiled, “You two have to come clean.”

“This is the wrong room to have this conversation in,” she giggled.

Simon snickered, “You...on this very desk.”  She couldn’t stop giggling, which started Simon going.  They both had to take a deep breath to stop.  “Okay, Okay, let’s be adults.  We should at least try,” Kylie said.

“You two have it so bad, Ky,” he smiled.“What I mean is that it’s getting harder for me to play stupid.Especially when he’s got his hand under your skirt right at the table.”

“C’mon, Simon, you know that’s hot.And fun.It’s the thrill,” she said.

“I’m sure it is.But if you’re found out by the wrong person, it could mean trouble for the pub too.Which is me.”

“Oh God, Simon, I’m so sorry.I never even thought about that,” she frowned, leaning against him.“I didn’t honestly think we were that obvious.”

“Maybe not to anyone else, but this is me, and I know you,” he smirked at her.

There was a knock on the door, and it creaked open.“I thought you might be in here.”It was Roger.

“I had to remove her from the room before she drooled on herself,” Simon tried to suppress a laugh.

Simon abandoned his spot on the desk.Roger grinned at him, “You know right there is where we...”.

Simon stopped him. “I don’t want to know what you did on my desk.”He tried to shoo them out the door.

“I need to talk to Kylie privately for just a minute, if that’s ok,” Roger asked.

Simon looked at him with some trepidation.“Okay, but clothes stay on.”

Kylie crossed her heart with her finger, “Promise.”

As soon as Simon closed the door, they were kissing.

“Are you ready to go home?We’re done until tonight.”

She hopped down and took his hand, “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

 

Once happily back at the flat, Kylie told Roger she needed a nap.She wanted to be well rested for the show.

“Do you mean a sleep nap, or a quick romp in the sack and then a sleep nap?” Roger asked.

She frowned, “I really need a sleep nap.But I’d love it if you joined me.”

Although she set an alarm, she slept right through it.It woke Roger, and he gingerly slipped out of bed to let her sleep.Thirty minutes more, he’d had time to change into his clothes for the gig.

“Time to wake up, love,” he brushed her hair away from her face.She stirred slightly.“C’mon, Kitten”, he stroked her cheek lightly.Her eyes fluttered open with a sleepy smile.She looked him over and “mmmmd” at him. 

He wore black velvet.  His pants were snug, and his shirt a bit too short.  Both were adorned with swirls of sparkle.  His shirt was deeply v-cut, and he wore several chokers.

She crooked her finger, motioning him to come closer.“Come here, drummer boy,” she smiled.He sat down close to her, leaning closer.She bit her bottom lip, finger tracing some of the swirls on his pant leg.“Closer,” she said.

“You’re starting trouble,” he laughed and leaned in a bit more. 

“I love trouble.”She grabbed his chokers and pulled him close.“You look absolutely delicious,” she said softly.

“Yeah?”He leaned close enough that his lips brushed hers when he said it.

“Oh yeah,” she kissed him softly.

“You know we need to get going,” he told her when they parted.

She kissed him again, “You’ve already got me going.”

They parted, and he squeezed his eyes shut, “God I hate to say no.We have to go soon and you still need to get dressed.”He opened his eyes and she was excessively frowning, as a tease.“We will definitely get back to this when we get home.”He took her hand and pulled her to stand up.“Later, I promise.”

Kylie got cleaned up and dressed.She added just a touch of make up, and curled her hair in loose spirals which would undoubtedly fall flat in under two hours.

She asked him to help her pick her outfit, he had a flair for this sort of thing.Within minutes she was decked out in purple velvet hip huggers with a halter to match, black platform boots and a white waist length fluffy faux fur jacket.

“Mmm, Yeah, that’s perfect.You’re missing one thing.”From out of his coat pocket he pulled a black satin choker, adorned with a small silver kitten charm in the middle.

“Roger!Oh my God!I love it!”She hugged and kissed him, then turned around so he could clasp it in the back.Just the touch of his hand sliding her hair to the side gave her tummy a little flutter.He breathed hot against her skin as he clasped it, then took the opportunity to plant soft kisses on her exposed skin.He heard her take a sharp breath in, and smiled to himself.

Abruptly, he stopped, took her hand and headed for the door.She protested, “Rog, you can’t do that and just stop like that.”

“I just did,” he laughed.

“Roger, that’s just...

“It makes you crazy?” he asked.  “You do it to me and it’s okay.”

“I don’t.”

“A lot,” he stated.

“Okay maybe every now and then.”She admitted.

He turned around suddenly, grabbed her free hand and pushed her against the wall, grinding against her while kissing along her jawline to her lips.  He brushed his against hers ever so slightly whispering, “When we get home, I am going to wreck you.”  With that, he kissed her with one last grind, which clearly got to him as well.  He led her out the door and laughed when she was briefly disoriented.  He put his arm around her, “It’s okay, love,” he said quietly, “I’ve got you.”


	27. Chapter 27

The pub was jam packed full of people when Roger and Kylie arrived. He held her hand tightly, weaving through the crowd to their reserved spot.  Simon had saved a high table with stools around it.  Everyone else was already there.  Kylie could see how nervous Toni was.  A crowd like this made Toni on edge, like chaos was just a tequila shot away.

Simon bounded over to kiss Kylie on the cheek.“Sweetie, look at that choker, how perfect!”

“Do you want to sit?”  Roger asked her.  “I’ll help.”

“I bet you would,” Simon said to him quietly.  The stools were high enough that Kylie wasn’t getting on one by herself.  They made her feel like a little kid.

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Yes you are,” Roger whispered to her. 

In actuality, she wanted to be as close to him as possible, he felt the same, and being squashed into the small opening provided exactly that.

Roger ordered four shots.“Rog,” Brian addressed hm.

“They’re not all for me.  ”A few minutes later, two shots of vodka were in front of Roger, and one tequila for Kylie.Under her glass was a napkin with “Please pace yourself” scribbled on it.Simon was throttling her alcohol intake.In his mind, it was an unpredictable night, Kylie was an unpredictable girl.Trying to keep her on an even keel.

Roger kept his hand on the small of her back at all times.She leaned into him, and even when talking to others, they managed to be touching in some way.At one point, Roger had moved his hand down to the top of her backside, two fingers just inside the top edge of her pants.Just the simple but intimate ways he touched her skin made her feel warm.Something was different though. 

Maybe it was the excitement of the night, or the feel of the air in the pub.It was as if they were vibrating together on the same frequency.They both felt it, they couldn’t help themselves.

She turned to ask him a question, and the way her hand on his waist was comfortable, familiar. It wasn’t fully unnoticed.Kylie noticed John and Veronica having a private conversation, glancing over at her and Roger.

“Time?”Roger asked.

John answered, “on in ten.”

Roger downed his first shot, then looked at Kylie.“Ready?”

“Always.”

They downed the two shots together.  It was the only time they hadn’t been touching, but that resumed immediately.

The minutes ticked by, and it was time.  Simon headed for the makeshift stage, and as he passed by them he quietly said, “If there was anymore heat coming off you two, you’d be burning my pub to the ground.”

He wasn’t wrong.  They had always been touchy-feely with each other, since day one.  It started with Roger always having his arm behind her, sometimes rubbing the back of her neck.  Since they’d gotten together it was even more so.  Just passing each other in the hallway at the studio had everyone else yelling at them to “just go home and shag already”.  This night was like that, but exponentially more intense.

Simon took the mic and thanked everyone for coming out for their first live music night.Then he introduced them as a “local but soon to be legendary band.”

Freddie, Brian and John headed to the stage.Roger had Kylie’s hand, eyes on her, stepping backwards to the stage but he just couldn’t let go.She bit her lip, and he headed back to her, quickly.She couldn’t hear him over the din of the crowd, but she knew what he said.“Fuck this.”

Reaching her, in one fluid movement, he smiled, placed one hand behind her neck, the other stroking her face gently.His soft lips grazed over hers, her tongue swiped across his bottom lip and they were in it.Tongues found each other.The sheer bliss of kissing each other, sweet yet fierce.

What was an instant to everyone else, felt much longer for them.Nothing around them.No sound.No movements other than their own.It was as time itself stood still.

His hands moved to her hips, holding her tight against himself.She released the handful of his hair she’d been tugging on, and put her arms around his neck.

He took in the scent she wore, delicate roses.Her cocoa butter lip balm made her kiss reminiscent of sweet chocolate.Every inch of her that touched him burned like fire, and he’d happily stay alight forever.

His hands on her felt like satin across her skin, the roughness from commanding drumsticks washed away.The earthy, musky scent of him made her feel warm and protected. She wanted him wrapped around her, inside her.She wanted everything.

“You two,” Simon pointed at them, “break it up, we need the drummer.” 

It pulled them from their private heaven.  Separating with lazy smiles, he kissed her forehead, quietly said, “I love you, Kitten.”

She let him go with an “I love you” and a whisper in his ear.“No knickers” was all she said.It registered as he walked to the stage.He turned back, with a grin, and loudly said “wrecked!”

Kylie watched him sit down at his kit, all smiles, and bang out a few test beats.He pointed a drumstick at her and shouted, “wrecked” a second time.

She felt like a silly, giddy schoolgirl on one hand, and on the other like an animal just wanting to go home and rip his clothes off.She knew exactly what was going to happen when they got home.

The very first thing out of Freddie’s mouth, with mic in hand, was, “It’s bloody well fucking time.”

Roger kicked off one of their own creations, one of Kylie’s favorites, “Liar.”The drum intro hit her right in the gut.And elsewhere.

Simon made it back to the table, saying, “you little slut” to Kylie in a playful way.He had a round of drinks brought over.He helped Kylie up onto a stool. 

“It’s like I’m five,” she said.

“You’re just short,” he teased her. She noticed Toni watching her,mouth partly open.

“That was no first kiss,” Veronica piped up, “it was far too intense to be that.When did you two finally get it together?”

“July,” Kylie answered. “After months of hardcore teasing and flirting.The morning Toni picked me up for that art thing.”

Toni finally spoke up.”So ‘we’ve worked things out’ meant this?He was the guy in your bed?He put the handprint on your thigh, the marks on your neck.It was all Roger?”

Kylie replied, “and all the times it took both of us to get him cigarettes.The chase and wrestle, the chocolate finger licking thing.Want me to tell you more?”

Veronica laughed, “I want to hear more.Especially this chocolate finger licking thing, why was I not informed?Sounds incredibly sexy.”

“It was,” Kylie told her.

“It was a little embarrassing,” Toni spoke. “Lots of families with kids and those two, Roger sucking her fingers like foreplay.”

Simon jumped into the conversation.“I’m pretty sure he spanks her with his drumsticks.Maybe other things, she won’t fess up.”

“Stop, stop!I don’t need to hear more,” Toni said.

Veronica addressed Kylie directly,”we need to have lunch or something.I need to hear about this.”

Toni smacked Simon on the arm playfully, “How long have you known about this?”

“He figured it out pretty early on,” Kylie answered.“But we didn’t tell him, I swear.”

“She didn’t.Remember I know her differently than you do.Not better, not worse, just different,” Simon said.“Didn’t you pick up on the strong aura of sex around them together?”

“No,” Toni laughed, “I must be slipping.”

“Maybe,” Simon added, “you and Brian need to get kinked.”  Kylie and Veronica laughed.  “What about you, Miss V.?  You and John must get up to something.”

Veronica smiled, “Well...” she started, “let’s just say things in the bedroom are uh...grand.”  She grinned.

“Ooh la la,” said Simon.

 

 

The gig went very well.Only two incidents needed security intervention.One girl grabbed the hem of Freddie’s pants and wouldn’t let go, and a blonde girl tried to make her way to the drum riser.

When the set was over, the boys had a difficult time making it back to the group.A throng of people swarmed them, almost all female.

Kylie watched as they worked their way through the crowd. The blonde pushed through the crowd and threw herself on Roger, tried to kiss him.Kylie stood up on the rungs of her stool, ready to jump down and go after the girl, but felt the familiar grip of Simon’s hand.“Down girl,” he said, “let security handle it.”

Yet another girl grabbed John’s arm, trying to latch hold, but he was able to shake her free.When they finally made it back to their table, Roger grabbed Kylie in a great big hug and spun her around.“That was a brilliant set!”she told him.“Those crazy girls, didn’t like them so much!” 

“They were a bit scary,” Roger said and kissed her. 

“Do you have another set?”

“Nope, 45 minutes, that’s it.  I’m all yours,” he grinned at her.  Do you want to head home?”

The idea was tempting, but she found herself saying, “Not yet.We can finally just hang out with no weirdness.”

“Everyone up for moving to our usual spot?  This is a bit small,” suggested Simon.

“If it’s open, yeah,” said Brian.

“Oh it’s open, I had it roped off.”

Settled in, Kylie and Roger took one bench at the booth for themselves.Roger’s feet up on the end, he leaned back against her.Fiddling with his hair, she said, “You do know you’re getting me all sweaty.”

“We can go home and get even more sweaty,” he laughed.

Simon had several bottles of champagne brought over.  He made the first toast.“To all you gorgeous and talented men of Queen, thank you for a fantastic performance.”

The second came from Freddie, “To you two, over there,” he gestured at Roger and Kylie, “for finally figuring out what the rest of us have known for months.You’ve been driving us all mad.”

“Fred,” Roger called him out, we’ve been together since July..”

“Well why have you kept it a secret?”Brian inquired.

“It’s nothing personal.We were being selfish and keeping it just to ourselves for awhile,” Roger explained.

 Kylie bent down and kissed him, upside down, then whispered, “I need to hit the loo, Rog.”


	28. Chapter 28

Kylie went to the loo unaccompanied.  She had seen the blonde who jumped Roger go in just before.  She went out of her way to be sure she slipped away without Toni or Veronica.  She didn’t often act the way she was about to.  In fact, she hadn’t done anything like it in several years.  However, this situation called for it, in her mind.  A tall brunette was leaving just as she went in.  Penny Lane’s ladies’ was small, only two stalls, so it was, for Kylie, perfect.  It would be just the two of them.

Kylie entered the small room and after closing the door, leaned against it, arms crossed.  Just opposite the door was a small span of wall.  She’d walked into it several times, after a drink or two too many.  It was perfect for cornering someone though, and Kylie was setting her trap.  This girl was going to hear her out, come hell or high water.

The blonde went straight to the sink to wash her hands.She said “Hi,” to Kylie, who returned the sentiment, followed immediately by “I saw you earlier, assaulting the drummer.”

“Oh,” the girl said, “he’s so dreamy.But then you’d know, you’ve been hanging all over him.”She paused, then added, “and it wasn’t assault.”

She approached the door, reaching for the handle she said, “Excuse me.”

Kylie didn’t budge.“You know, I think we’re going to have a little chat before you go.”

“I have no interest in chatting with a girl like you.”She made a move for the door handle once again.

“I’m not moving,” Kylie said.

“Fine, what do you want?”She stood with her back the little expanse of wall.Perfect.

“Before I get into that, a girl like me?What is a girl like me?”

“Groupies.Sluts.Giving it up to any guy in a band.You know you’re just his flavor of the night, he won’t remember your name in the morning.” 

This made Kylie laugh out loud, and it wasn’t exactly a happy laugh.“Oh, I see.Because assaulting a guy to try to force your affections on him isn’t slutty?Wait, no, it’s actually stupid also.”

“It wasn’t assault.”

“No?Let’s reverse this.You’re walking through a bar trying to get back to your friends and a guy jumps on you and forcibly kisses you.Is that assault?”

“It’s not the same.”

“It’s EXACTLY the same.What were you hoping for?‘Oh my princess, I’ve found you, I love you, let’s get married and have lots of happy, fat babies’?”

The girl just looked away from her, she had nothing to say. 

“That’s it, isn’t it?”Kylie laughed again.

The girl got defensive, “I’d make a better wife and mother than you ever would.Look at you.You’re jealous”

“Of what?Your hair spray helmet, your tacky makeup, your utterly boring dress?I hardly think so.”She couldn’t help but snicker.“What’s your name, princess?”

“Margot, and please don’t call me that.”

“Perfect!I should have guessed.Well hi, Margot, I’m Kylie.So nice to have this chat with you.So back to the assault thing, you could have injured him, other people and you could have been injured too.Which is much more likely at this point.”Kylie had one foot planted firmly against the door and placed one hand on the wall next to Margot, who started to look a bit nervous now.“See, what you did was wrong and you WILL apologize to him.Or we could have a more in-depth chat now that I’m properly pissed off.”

“You’re insane.”

Kylie laughed.  “Maybe.  Although some would say fun, kind, brilliant, even beautiful.”

A tear rolled down Margot’s cheek, colored with mascara.Kylie wiped it off her face and smeared it on her white dress.“Oh no, that’s going to stain,” Kylie said.Margot was trembling.“Am I making you nervous?”

Margot wouldn’t even look at Kylie.“Here’s the deal, Margot.If I ever see you assault someone - especially this drummer - you and I will have another chat and it won’t be anywhere near this pleasant.Got it?”

She shook her head.Kylie grabbed her hand and opened the door.Now I’m going to grant your wish.I’ll introduce you.You can meet your dreamboat.”Kylie practically dragged her to their table.

“Who’s this, Ky, a new friend?” Simon asked.

“Yes, we are best buddies now.This is Margot.”

“Oh yeah, I remember, you jumped on Roger,” Simon said.

“Margot, this is my brother, Simon,” Kylie said.

Roger had just been in the loo and was on his way to their group when he saw Kylie.“Kitten, my love, I missed you.”He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a sweet kiss.”

“Rog, this is Margot,” Kylie said. “Margot, this is Roger.My husband.”

Roger hesitated briefly, but went with it.  “Aren’t you the girl who assaulted me earlier?”

Kylie said, “See?Now, Margot wants to tell you something.”Kylie squeezed her hand.

Margot gave Roger a meek apology.“I appreciate that.Please don’t do that, it’s dangerous.Especially when my girl here gets involved.She has a short fuse,” he laughed.

“Princess, you can run along now, you’ve met your dreamboat, now you know why he’ll remember my name in the morning.I’m sure the bartender can give you some club soda for that stain.Bye now.”Kylie released her hand and shooed her away.

“Husband?”  Simon asked.  

“Yeah.Carries more weight than boyfriend doesn’t it?Oh, babe she says you’re ‘dreamy’.”

“Wow.Ok, then.Aren’t marriages supposed to be consummated?When can we start having babies?  I want a couple of kids.”

Simon spoke up, “Ky, I’ve not seen that little bitch of yours come out to play in a long time.”

“She had it coming.She called me a slut,” she was quite rude.”

“You didn’t touch her did you?” Simon was concerned.

“I wiped her tears, didn’t you see them on her dress?” 

“Ok,” Roger said, “you’ve had your fun.Let it go.I’m ok, and I doubt she’ll be doing that again.”

“Alright, husband,” Kylie kissed him.

“Wife,” he smacked her on the butt.

“I’m ready to go home,” Roger said, “the shower is calling my my name.”

“Everyone going to help break down the equipment?”  Kylie asked.

“Simon’s letting it stay overnight, it’ll be safe.”

They gathered their coats and Kylie grabbed her bag.“We’re going to go, guys.Rog wants a shower and I’m, quite frankly, beat.”

“Aw come on Ky,” Toni begged, ”Veronica and I want all the details.”It made Kylie laugh but she didn’t answer them, she just told them she loved them, she’d see them soon. 

As she and Roger left, they passed by Margot, at the bar with her friends.They all watched Kylie and Roger walk by, and Simon just had to rub it in a bit.“You married people are so boring!”

 

 

 

As soon as the door locks clicked, he was on her.He shoved her hard against the wall, grabbed her hips, pinned her and began kissing, with little nips, along her neck.When he reached her ear, he breathed hot, “I want to fuck you so bad.”

“I’ve been waiting all night.”

A feverish kiss lead to her shoving him toward the bedroom.Every time he paused, she’d shove him harder.Reaching the bed, he wore a grin that just screamed filth.

It was a mad rush to get each others’ clothes off.He pushed her onto the bed.There was no time for talk, no questions, no do this or do that.It was him smacking her on the ass, which made her wet, he checked between smacks and she was getting more so each time.One more for good measure and it was as if she was begging for it without speaking.He couldn’t resist licking her, making her groan. ”You are so sweet,” Roger said.She let him do whatever he wanted, they had boundaries, but not many.

Then the tables turned, and she was in charge.  Tying his hands to the headboard with her bathrobe tie.  She repeatedly taunted him, then denied him until he begged.  She satisfied him once, he watched her lips around his cock, taking the full length of him, and it drove him over the edge quickly, not being able to touch her.

He worked his way out of the tie and took back control, tying her up and giving it back to her in spades.The teasing touches, the biting, the spanking and his mouth on her, she begged him to fuck her and free her hands, which he did just before thrusting himself inside her.It quickly turned into the roughest sex they’d ever had.

After, while Roger was having a cigarette, Kylie laid with her head on his shoulder.“I’m going to have bruises,” she laughed.

“Oh fuck, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Don’t apologize, it was good,” she touched his nose.

“I probably have teeth marks,” he teased.“I think you may have broken skin a time or two.”

She covered her eyes with her hand.“I lost control,” she said quietly.

“Oh it’s okay, Kitten,” he stroked her hair, “people might think you’re a vampire though.”

She giggled, “it’s your fault, you’re so damn tasty.”

They lay together in silence for a few minutes, then Roger said, “we need to do that more.”

“Agreed.”A few more minutes ticked by before Kylie spoke again.“You weren’t this aggressive because of the fem...”

He put his hand over her mouth, “No, it’s you and only you.Don’t ever think that.It’s all you.”  Then he released her.

“I had to ask,” she said quietly.

“Kitten, you don’t need to ask, you’ll never need to ask.Think about it.I’m about to go on stage, after blatantly revealing to everyone what you mean to me, and you tell me you’re not wearing knickers.It’s all you,” he kissed her, “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

“Oh the torture!”  She feigned passing out, giggling.  His cigarette snuffed out, he started tickling her.  “Stop!  Stop!  You know I hate being tickled!”

“But I love doing it, you get all squirmy and right now, you’re naked and squirmy.”

She was fighting him off, but finally relented, and he pinned her arms down, kissed her.“I love you, ya know.”

“I love you, too.We need that shower, we are all kinds of sweaty,” she laughed.He hung his head in despair.“I’m good shower company,” she added.

“Yes, you are.”

 

 

She stepped in after him and closed the shower curtain.She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he did the same.That killer smile, the one that knocked her out when they first met, he wore it now too.“Wench,” he said.

“Punk.”

He grinned wider.  “Groupie.”

“Yours alone.”

He kissed her, softly, slowly and deeply..when they parted, she said, “my boyfriend the rock star.”

“My girlfriend, love of my life, my number one groupie.”

It took a few seconds for her to work out what he’d just said.“I better always be your number one groupie.Though I’d rather be your only groupie.”

“You’re the only one that matters to me, you’re my heart.

“You said ‘love of your life’”.

“You are.”

She teared up and hugged him hard, cheek on his chest.She could hear his heart beating.“You’re mine, too.  I’ve been a little afraid to say it.”

”Why?”

”I don’t know, worried you didn’t feel the same.”

“Of course I do.”

”Remember that first morning?  After I’d slept on your sofa?”

“Absolutely, it’s when I fell for you.”She looked up at him, tears stinging her eyes.“To think about where we are now, and I didn’t even want to go at first, it amazes me.What if we hadn’t met that night?”

“We’d still find each other, just down a different road.We’d still be here.”

You think so?”

“I do.Don’t you believe in soulmates?”

“Yeah.But I never thought I had one.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m a disaster.”

He tilted her chin up, “You, my love, are not a disaster.You’re just someone who was dealt a shit hand far too young.”

She kissed him, “I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve everything, I’m just not sure I can give you everything.

“You already do.”

“If you say so.”

“I do, and you know I’m always right,” she laughed.

“Are you now?”

“Yes,” and she kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will be adding more chapters, so if you like it please keep an eye out. Constructive criticism always welcome.
> 
> You can also find me at
> 
> tumblr:  
> @getagriponmyboyracerrollbar (Queen blog) / @mistier-mist-hazier-days (personal blog)
> 
> instagram:  
> getagriponmyboyracerrollbar
> 
> twitter:  
> @myautomolove


End file.
